


In the lap of the Gods

by spietataninfetta



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Shy John Deacon, Virginity
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "John però era all’oscuro di una cosa.Non sapeva che i tre ragazzi avessero già una relazione tra di loro e non di certo platonica e limitata alla band.Lo scoprì quando Freddie e Roger lo invitarono al loro appartamento, un venerdì sera senza molti impegni, qualche birra, una chiacchiera tra amici. Brian era passato a prenderlo a casa sua dove viveva ancora con i genitori e in macchina si sentì un peso nel petto che quasi faticò a respirare. Si era sentito improvvisamente scoperto, un nervo teso di fronte alle sue tre cotte adolescenziali. E pensò in un breve istante di quanto fosse stupido e in balia degli ormoni; tutti e tre erano all'oscuro delle sue rispettive cotte per gli altri componenti della band.Un gran casino."[poly!Queen] [aggiornamenti settimanali]





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a painkiller80 per i banner.   
https://painkiller80.tumblr.com/

  
1  
-  


Fu impossibile per John non innamorarsi dei componenti della sua band.

Il primo per cui perse la testa era stato Roger.  
Così facile prendersi una cotta per il batterista: poco più grande di lui, espansivo, energico e con la parlantina facile, quasi del tutto il suo opposto.  
Roger era diventato ben presto il suo “fratello maggiore”, uno di quelli che non riesce a non preoccuparsi per il fratellino più piccolo, pronto ad abbracciarlo, consolarlo in ogni occasione e ridere insieme delle battute più stupide. Era stato così semplice ritrovarsi ad apprezzare quelle attenzioni, quei piccoli gesti, i semplici abbracci e piccoli baci sulle tempie. Sempre Roger inventò il suo primo e vero soprannome, qualcosa che lo facesse sentire davvero in “famiglia”.  
Ancora prima di diventare a tutti gli effetti i Queen, gli altri tre già si conoscevano e si frequentavano e John ebbe paura di non riuscire effettivamente ad integrarsi in un trio affiatato e con delle personalità ben delineate e rodate.  
Eppure per il biondo fu così semplice entrare un giorno in sala d’incisione e salutarlo con un caloroso “hey, Deaky”. John in un primo momento si limitò ad arrossire vergognosamente, abbassando lo sguardo sulle punte delle sue scarpe e sorridendo imbarazzato.  
Poche persone si erano approcciate a lui con tanta semplicità e naturalezza e il batterista non parve aver problemi a trattarlo come se si conoscessero da sempre.  
Poi erano arrivati di conseguenza le frecciatine stuzzicanti e i piccoli tentativi del biondo di flirtare con lui. Quei pomeriggi distesi sul divano del suo appartamento condiviso con Freddie, in cui John si ritrovava spesso quasi del tutto disteso contro di lui e tra le sue braccia.  
Non si era mai accorto di quanto gli fosse stato facile accettare quei gesti affettuosi, come fossero la cosa più naturale da fare con il compagno di band appena conosciuto.  
E i complimenti per il suo viso, i capelli lunghi, gli occhi grandi. John non riusciva a capire quanto Roger lo potesse trovare bello in confronto a lui;  
i capelli biondi vaporosi e morbidi, gli occhi enormi e di un azzurro stravolgente, la bocca perennemente imbronciata e dalla forma di un piccolo cuore, il sorriso perfetto e un gusto nel vestirsi a dir poco sopra le righe.  
Eppure Roger continuava ad invidiare i suoi capelli di un scialbo castano, i suoi occhi a volte torbidi e a volte piatti, la bocca sottile che John non amava particolarmente.  
Ma incominciò ad apprezzarla quando Roger gli strappò il suo primo bacio con un ragazzo, dopo uno dei loro primi concerti, succhiandola e mordicchiandola piano.

Immediatamente dopo fu il turno di Freddie, quasi fosse implicito che si prendesse una infatuazione per il cantante.  
John da principiò si sentì confuso, non molto per il fatto che nel giro di poco tempo ebbe la sua seconda sbandata per un ragazzo, ma per quel piccolo sentimento di tradimento verso Roger.  
John era stato cresciuto con sani e normali principi cristiani sulla monogamia e sulla famiglia composta da solo due persone e di rimando dei figli. Non aveva mai neanche lontanamente preso in considerazione l’eventualità di poter amare due persone contemporaneamente, senza implicare alcun tipo di tradimento di coppia nei confronti uno dell’altro. Ma di certo di fronte a Freddie e Roger le sue convinzioni sul fatto di dover amare solo una persona e di avere solo un compagno con cui poter costruire qualcosa, beh, cominciarono ad incrinarsi queste dottrine antiquate.  
Non seppe dire esattamente se sia stato il cantante ad essere sfacciatamente ammiccante nei suoi confronti o se lui decise di lasciarsi andare a questo genere di avance, ma il bacio che condivise con il ragazzo più vecchio arrivò con naturalezza, come con Roger.  
Freddie aveva un modo tutto suo di sedurre, come un pavone che mostra la coda in cerca della compagna, anche lui aveva sfoggiato più e più volte sguardi ben poco velati e dolci parole per descrivere il suo corpicino longilineo e seducente. Ingenuamente durante i primi giorni in cui era entrato a far parte dei Queen, aveva capito che Freddie era sempre stato così, senza peli sulla lingua, con quel “darling” per tutti e i baci sulle guance. Ma nei suoi confronti aveva fin da subito sfoggiato i migliori sorrisi, le carezze più tenere e John si sentì fin da subito invincibile al suo fianco. Gli dava forza e coraggio e oltre al fatto di trovarlo incredibilmente seducente, con quel gusto esotico e felino, Freddie era fin da subito diventato parte integrante della sua vita.  
Forse era stato avventato e drammatico nel pensarla così, ma ogni volta in cui incrociava quegli occhi scuri e dolci sapeva che non avrebbe voluto mai smettere di vederlo sorridere e di averlo nella propria esistenza.

Quindi a conti fatti John si arrese, rendendosi conto di avere una cotta per entrambi, senza alcuna via d’uscita.  
Ma le cose si complicarono quando anche un terzo ragazzo aveva preso il sopravvento sui suoi sentimenti e questo fu Brian.  
Pragmatico, più grande di loro di qualche anno, di una intelligenza e charme impressionante, John lo aveva fin da subito reputato una montagna invalicabile e irraggiungibile. Una di quelle persone a cui non avrebbe mai potuto ambire di conoscere o di risultare interessante.  
Brian aveva idee chiare su ciò che voleva per la band, come fosse il cervello che manovra il resto del corpo, discuteva e rimuginava con loro ma John optava sempre per restare quasi in silenzio, come se avesse paura a dire la sua. In un pomeriggio di discussioni in sala d’incisione gli chiese di intervenire e di dire cosa pensasse di ciò che stavano facendo, ritrovandosi oggetto degli sguardi rapiti del ragazzo di fronte alla sua opinione.  
John si era ritrovato quindi ad avere sempre l’ultima opinione riguardo a tutto.  
Brian cominciò a risultare più accessibile per il più piccolo, rendendosi conto di quanto ci tenesse a lui. Aveva un modo così naturale di intrigare la persona con cui stava parlando, John si rese conto ben presto di quanto avesse voluto provare la sensazione di essere abbracciato da quelle lunghe braccia e di desiderare solo per sé stesso i sorrisi più ammiccanti e naturali del ragazzo.  
E quindi anche lui lo baciò ma questa volta era stato John ad essere intraprendente e ad alzare di poco il viso verso il suo e premersi delicato contro quella bocca sottile.  
Brian tendeva però a non essere troppo sfacciato come Freddie e Roger, a dargli carezze e a flirtare con lui spudoratamente, ritenendosi pur sempre il più vecchio tra di loro e quello che doveva mantenere il suo ruolo di maturità, ma di certo questo non lo tratteneva dal dargli piccoli baci sulla testa, tra i capelli o a fargli piccole carezze con le nocche, sulle guance tonde.

John però era all’oscuro di una cosa.  
Non sapeva che i tre ragazzi avessero già una relazione tra di loro e non di certo platonica e limitata alla band.  
Lo scoprì quando Freddie e Roger lo invitarono al loro appartamento, un venerdì sera senza molti impegni, qualche birra, una chiacchiera tra amici. Brian era passato a prenderlo a casa sua dove viveva ancora con i genitori e in macchina si sentì un peso nel petto che quasi faticò a respirare. Si era sentito improvvisamente scoperto, un nervo teso di fronte alle sue tre cotte adolescenziali. E pensò in un breve istante di quanto fosse stupido e in balia degli ormoni; tutti e tre erano all'oscuro delle sue rispettive cotte per gli altri componenti della band.  
Un gran casino.  
Pensò di tenersi per sé le sue folli idee di dire ad alta voce che gli piacevano, non sapendo decidere chi amare di più. Forse lo avrebbero preso per un ragazzino indeciso e stupido e non lo avrebbero più voluto a suonare con loro.  
Solo a pensarci a John si formò un groppo in gola e un improvviso desiderio di piangere all’idea di non poter essere più parte di una cosa così bella.

Tutte le sue paranoie e paure però, vennero presto spazzate via alla terza birra della serata quando scoprì di avere un’ottima parlantina con dell’alcool in corpo e letteralmente gli sfuggì un alquanto imbarazzante “vi amo tutti e tre”.  
E in quell’istante si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto, di quello che la sua stupida bocca aveva pronunciato. Già pronto a scappare da quell’appartamento, di fuggire e non farsi mai più trovare, fù Freddie che gli prese la mano e gli domandò dolcemente in che senso li amasse.  
Ormai era fatta e la sua lingua più che a briglia sciolta non si fermò dallo spiegare che li amava nel vero senso della parola. Che non avrebbe potuto decidere chi dei tre amassi di più dell’altro, chi ispirasse più amore rispetto all’altro e soprattutto, chi dei tre avrebbe voluto avere la prima notte in cui perdere la verginità.  
L’ultima parte avrebbe voluto letteralmente sprofondare dalla vergogna per il solo fatto di averla pronunciata ad alta voce ma la mano di Freddie non se ne andò dalla sua. Anzi. Si strinse leggermente più forte e John si ritrovò sei paia d’occhi ben piantati su di lui.

Non seppe esattamente dire come si ritrovò tre bocche a cercare la sua, di come effettivamente sia finito in quell’intreccio di braccia e gambe, di mani che lo stringono, di voci che gli sussurrano quanto tutti gli volessero bene.  
Quanto lo amassero.  
E rise così euforico nel poter baciare senza alcuna paura Freddie, e poi Roger fino a Brian, tutti insieme in baci rocamboleschi e assurdi, ritrovandosi distesi sul tappeto del salotto della casa che presto sarebbe diventata anche la sua.  
Fu uno step immediato essere invitato a vivere con il cantante e il batterista. Brian decise che per il momento avrebbe voluto continuare a vivere ancora a casa con i suoi genitori, che non se la sentiva ancora di fare un passo così avventato e Roger gli rise in faccia perché avevano appena deciso di avere una relazione a quattro e che ormai la decisione più avventata della sua vita l’avevano già decisa.  
Ma a John andò bene così, perché quella sera era tornato a casa sua con una prospettiva luminosa del suo prossimo futuro e la cosa non gli permise di dormire e smettere di sorridere.

  
John si rese conto anche di un altro strano particolare riguardo a questa relazione con i tre ragazzi.  
Non avevano ancora fatto sesso con lui.  
O meglio, un intero rapporto sessuale, una ammucchiata, un’orgia come dir si voglia.  
Ormai la loro relazione era avviata da più di un mese abbondante, e ancora nulla.  
Aveva sperimentato le gioie del petting, di quanto un corpo maschile possa essere attraente in maniera diversa da quello di una ragazza e delle gioie della bocca di un ragazzo attorno al proprio cazzo.  
Ma alcune cose gli sembrano essergli state proibite quasi indirettamente.  
Come il poter ricambiare un sano pompino ad uno dei suoi ragazzi o lasciarsi penetrare dalle dita lunghe di Brian -e date le espressioni estasiate di Roger doveva essere una sensazione paradisiaca- o anche da altre loro parti anatomiche molto interessanti.  
Non mancavano i baci, le coccole a letto, le carezze e la scoperta della propria sessualità disinibita nel mezzo di tre bellissimi ragazzi nudi. Ad esempio non avrebbe mai creduto di poter gemere in quella maniera così sfacciata mentre Freddie gli mordicchiava appena i capezzoli o nella piacevole sensazione di avere i capelli tirati nell’impeto di un bacio passionale da Roger o lasciarsi fare un lungo massaggio da Brian e sospirare vergognosamente quando questo scoprì alcuni suoi deliziosi e inaspettati punti erogeni. Ma sempre qualcosa gli veniva omesso o vietato.  
Quando cercava di farsi più audace, sempre, ogni volta, i ragazzi si frenavano quasi fosse fatto di vetro. Come se avessero timore.  
Anche durante i post concerti, quando l’adrenalina era tale che l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata una sana scopata contro la parete del loro piccolo camerino, gli dicevano sempre di andarci piano e dissimulavano il tutto con una piccola risata e un bacio sulla fronte.  
Specialmente Brian non era avvezzo nel baciarlo con foga o toccarlo con altrettanto sentimento come invece facevano Roger o Freddie. John non percepiva repulsione nei suoi confronti. Anzi, negli occhi dei tre molte volte vi leggeva la lussuria più pura quando magari si soffermavano troppo sulle sue gambe nude quando indossava dei pantaloncini striminziti, o quando era tale la concentrazione durante un assolo di basso da chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare ad espressioni quasi di puro piacere. E li sentiva quegli occhi su di lui, sul suo corpo ma si frenavano. A volte la tensione era tale che John si ritrovava a doversi fare una doccia in solitaria per potersi calmare chiudendosi nel silenzio dopo, quando si ritrovava stretto tra le loro braccia a letto.  
E sapeva che avevano già sperimentato il sesso a tre e di certo erano più che smaliziati in fatto di sessualità.

Allora John decise che avrebbe dato un taglio a questa situazione ormai fin troppo difficile da sopportare.  
Non se si hanno diciannove anni, si è pieni di ormoni recalcitranti e si ha una relazione a quattro con dei bellissimi ragazzi.

  
-

  
Quella mattina avrebbe parlato con i suoi ragazzi.  
Non può più sopportarlo quel costante malessere e nervosismo del non poter avere ciò che un ragazzo della sua età desidera appena sveglio, nel mezzo di corpi caldi e il più delle volte mezzi nudi e le loro erezioni dure contro il culo e le cosce.  
E allora si alza districandosi dalla gabbia di braccia e gambe, scendendo piano dal letto. Non avrebbe di certo iniziato una discussione del genere con loro addormentati e con tanto di leggero russare da parte di Freddie e di certo deve cercare in qualche maniera di sfogarsi e di prepararsi all’affronto.  
Allora si riveste velocemente afferrando la maglietta di Brian, più grande di lui ma gli piace sentirne il profumo e sapere che è lunga abbastanza da far dubitare che abbia dei pantaloncini sotto…  
Scrolla i pensieri più eccitanti dalla testa – ad esempio l’idea delle mani di loro tre che scivolano sotto il cotone leggero e afferrano il bordo dei suoi boxer sfilandoglieli piano – per concentrarsi sul che cosa dire e soprattutto su come iniziare il discorso.  
Opta per cominciare a preparare la colazione sapendo bene che sarebbe stato Brian ad aprire per primo gli occhi e a notare che manca a letto e allora come lupi dello stesso branco, si sarebbero alzati per andare a cercarlo.  
E poi le discussioni non si fanno mai a stomaco vuoto e non vuole creare un clima di tensione tra di loro. Per cui mette l’acqua a bollire per il tè, la piccola brocca per il latte freddo da versarci dentro, prepara il pane con il burro d’arachidi e la marmellata e del caffè per Roger.  
Apparecchia con le loro tovagliette, le loro tazze preferite, preparando la bustina di english breakfast da mettere nella teiera ed è quando si sente abbracciare da dietro che per un istante si lascia trasportare dalla dolcezza di quel gesto e dalla bocca del cantante sulla sua guancia.  
-A cosa dobbiamo tutto questo ben di Dio, darling?- sussurra languido con la voce ancora leggermente impastata dal sonno e il respiro fresco dei denti appena lavati. John socchiude per un istante gli occhi, lasciando che i brividi gli increspino la pelle per quella sensazione di seta liscia che sfiora il suo orecchio quando la bocca morbida del cantante gli sfiora sotto il lobo.  
Ma riprende il controllo su sé stesso quando Freddie preme senza volere la sua ancora abbastanza assopita, al centro del suo culo. John chiude per un istante gli occhi mordendosi lascivo il labbro inferiore.  
No.  
No, no, no.  
E allora appoggia le mani su quelle del cantante e piano districa quell’abbraccio girandosi lentamente verso di lui, scoprendo che Brian e Roger sono già seduti a tavola. Si schiarisce la voce cercando di sfoggiare il suo sguardo più serio. Stringe per un istante le mani di Freddie, il sorriso sornione stampato sul suo viso comincia a scemare in uno sguardo confuso.  
-D-dobbiamo parlare- afferma finalmente e improvvisamente il silenzio e sguardi preoccupati su di lui.  
-Qualcosa non va, Deaky?- domanda Roger con una evidente preoccupazione nella voce, gli occhi cerulei inquieti come Brian, che si acciglia, corrugando le sopracciglia. Freddie si allontana appena da lui mentre gli indica di sedersi a tavola con loro. John lo segue ma si siede per fronteggiarli e poterli osservare in viso.  
E’ nervoso, non vorrebbe esserlo con loro e non vorrebbe neppure intavolare questa tipologia di discussione ma deve farlo.  
-In effetti sì, .- risponde ricercando la voce e il coraggio per parlare.  
Dopo un breve istante di sguardi confusi scambiati tra i suoi fidanzati, questi pendono dalle sue labbra in attesa.  
John sbuffa dal naso cominciando a giocherellare con l’angolo della tovaglietta.  
-Io vi piaccio?- pone quella domanda tergiversando, sa che sta facendo il giro lungo per arrivare dove vuole lui. A Freddie sfugge un ghigno dubbioso.  
-Ma che domande sono, tesoro, certo che ci piaci.- risponde con ovvietà. Ma a John non basta.  
-Nel senso, fisicamente, vi piaccio?-  
Brian apre le braccia come se avesse detto la cosa più sciocca di questo mondo.  
-Ovvio, John, sei un bellissimo ragazzo.- e poi si corregge -il nostro bellissimo ragazzo.- risponde pacatamente e un piccolo sorriso campeggia sul suo viso anche se John vi legge ancora molto scetticismo riguardo a quelle domande.  
-A-allora perché non…- non vorrebbe balbettare ma gli è impossibile non farlo -uhm, perché non abbiamo mai fatto…- e allora si ferma un istante, prendendo un lungo respiro e guardandoli dritti negli occhi, per quanto sia possibile.  
-Sesso.- termina quasi con la soddisfazione di averlo detto ad alta voce. Per un breve, un minuscolo istante, i tre gli restituiscono uno sguardo neutro, John potrebbe ascoltare i loro complessi ingranaggi mentali muoversi per cercare la risposta al suo quesito.  
Poi è Roger a scattare sulle sedie e ad aprire la boccuccia con fare stupito.  
-Oh. Oh, è questo il problema!- afferma con una nota più alta nella voce e John sente il viso andare in fiamme per l’imbarazzo di essersi scoperto. Si tortura la pellicina del pollice destro e abbassa appena lo sguardo, annuendo mestamente.  
-Dio, Deaky, pensi che tu non ci piaccia perché non abbiamo fatto tutto con te?- domanda Brian con lo sguardo più rammaricato che John abbia mai visto sul suo bellissimo viso. Sente gli occhi gonfiarsi di piccolissime lacrime, non sa bene perché ma forse è la ten  
-Darling, tesoro, no, certo che ci piaci. Solo…- Freddie gesticola appena, come se cercasse le parole giuste per quello che deve dire -solo che, uhm, come dire.-  
John sbuffa dal naso con fare stizzito e insofferente.  
-Ho qualcosa che non va? C-che non vi piace di me? I-io non— Brian cerca di intromettersi nella discussione con delicatezza ma anche lui sembra in cerca dei termini giusti.  
-John ascolta quello che Fred sta cercando di dirti è che, ecco, ah —  
John si sente di fronte ad un muro, vorrebbe solo avere una risposta che grazie al cielo gli dà Roger, quando sbuffa interrompendo gli altri.  
-Ci sentiamo dei pervertiti a pensare di fare del sesso con un ragazzo più piccolo di noi!- lo dice quasi con liberazione ricrollando con la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia, tornando a respirare come se avesse trattenuto il fiato troppo a lungo.  
-Ecco, l’ho detto. Se aspettava voi due a quest’ora si sarebbe buttato giù dalla finestra.-  
John sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
-Voi cosa?-  
-Noi ci sentiamo dei pervertiti a farti delle cose che facciamo di solito quando si fa sesso.- glielo ripete ma John scuote piano la testa.  
-Sono leggermente confuso.- afferma con la voce leggermente incrinata da una nota quasi isterica.  
Loro cosa?  
-Ma voi volete farmi quelle cose che di solito fate quando si fa sesso?- domanda ancora questa volta con un tono più deciso, leggermente arrabbiato. Perché si è sente un cretino per aver pensato di non piacere più ai suoi fidanzati e che avesse qualcosa che non andasse.  
Roger sbuffa dal naso alzando vertiginosamente il sopracciglio destro -oh, si cazzo, John, non sai quanto.- e poi guarda gli altri dopo che Freddie gli regala un piccolo calcio sul polpaccio sotto il tavolo.  
-Ah, non guardatemi così, è vero e anche voi lo pensate.-  
-E allora perché mi fermate quando voglio farvi qualcosa?-  
-Credo perché non vogliamo approfittarci di un ragazzo più giovane di noi.  
Incredibile.  
Tutto questo per… una paranoia mai detta.  
-Non so se lo sapete ma ho diciannove anni, sono maggiorenne e pronto per fare tutto quello che una persona adulta può fare. Compreso un cazzo di pompino.- raramente John si lascia andare ad esternazioni colorite come in quel caso, ma davvero, la sua sopportazione sta arrivando alle stelle.  
Freddie si morde con forza il labbro inferiore, Brian si ammutolisce colpevole e Roger storce il naso, negli occhi il dispiacere nel capire quanto John si sia sentito in difetto a causa loro.  
-Perché non me ne avete parlato?-  
I tre abbassano lo sguardo mestamente.  
-Ci vergognavamo.-  
Che cosa?  
John si ritrova ad alzarsi dalla sedia, perché il nervoso gli attraversa il corpo da cima a fondo e ha bisogno di sbollentare quell’improvvisa rabbia che lo anima dopo la loro confessione. Va avanti e indietro piano dalla cucina, con le mani sui fianchi e arriccia il naso in un piccolo grugnito insofferente. Poi si gira e li fissa con gli occhi taglienti.  
-Quindi avete pensato bene di ignorarmi e rifiutarmi. V-voi, io, insomma, ah!- non riesce neppure a terminare la frase perché ha la gola chiusa improvvisamente da un moto di stizza e furore.  
-E se credete che questo atteggiamento sia da persone adulte e mature vi devo informare che il dialogo lo è. Cazzo. I-io avevo paura che voi non mi voleste perché n-non sono bello o sono troppo magro o – le parole gli muoiono in gola a causa di un singhiozzo, uno stupido singulto che preannuncia un bel pianto nervoso. Non lo vorrebbe fare ma è impossibile trattenersi dall’evitare che delle piccole lacrime gli crollino lungo le guance paonazze e chiude per un istante gli occhi, nascondendo il viso dietro una mano.  
Si appoggia al bancone dietro di sé cercando di calmarsi ma tutta quella situazione è assurda e ora si ritrova a piagnucolare in modo imbarazzante di fronte al fatto che realmente ha avuto paura che non lo volessero per qualcosa che non sapeva esattamente cosa. Freddie è il primo ad alzarsi, ad avvicinarsi a lui e a stringerlo tra le braccia con decisione, in un abbraccio che John avrebbe voluto rifiutare giusto per fare un po' di scena e continuare a fingere di essere arrabbiato con loro. Ma la verità è che ora si sente più leggero, senza quel peso opprimente al centro del petto delle sue paranoie e paure.  
-Darling.- sussurra con voce amareggiata, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia e massaggiandogli la schiena -perdonaci tesoro, davvero. Perdonaci siamo stati degli immaturi, non posso vederti piangere per una cosa del genere.- continua a dargli piccoli baci tra i capelli lasciandogli appoggiare la fronte contro la spalla. Presto John si sente abbracciare di lato ed ecco altri teneri baci sulle spalle molto probabilmente da Roger.  
-John ti amiamo così tanto, non piangere per favore.- gli dice scostandogli i capelli dalla nuca, arrivando all’orecchio dove sussurra delicato quelle parole e il più piccolo sospira smettendo lentamente di piangere.  
Brian gli prende la mano nella sua, accarezzandola con le labbra tra le nocche e lo guarda da sopra la spalla di Freddie. Gli sorride timidamente e il ragazzo più grande gli regala una piccola strizzatina d’occhio.  
-Perdonaci, Deaky, ti prego.- e altri baci, altre carezze a profusione fino a che non è Brian a stringerli tutti e tre tra le braccia e John ridacchia allora, libero ormai di avere la consapevolezza di essere accettato e desiderato dagli altri.  
-C-certo che vi perdono, stupidi.- sussurra tra una piccola risata e un bacio a stampo sulla guancia di Freddie -vorrei essere arrabbiato con voi ancora per un po', ma non ci riesco. - sorride genuino quando Roger gli lecca per scherzo l’orecchio, facendolo rattrappire contro il cantante e i tre ridono con lui.

Ma non tutto è stato risolto.  
Ora che le domande di John sono state dissipate c’è un’altra questione creatasi di rimando.

-E adesso? Cosa facciamo?- domanda Roger quando l’abbraccio di gruppo si scioglie e John rimane appoggiato al suo petto con la schiena, lasciandosi accarezzare piano lungo le braccia.  
Esatto.  
Cosa fare?  
Gli sguardi dubbiosi di Freddie e Brian non presagiscono che i tre avessero un piano per un eventuale discussione di questo genere, ma è Brian a schioccare le dita.  
-Avrei un’idea se può andare bene a tutti.- e tutti e tre restano in attesa -manca poco al tuo compleanno, giusto? Potremmo festeggiarlo in questa maniera.- afferma con un piccolo ghigno compiaciuto stampato sul viso e improvvisamente John sente le guance arrossire.  
Si sente stupido nel avvampare così di fronte al fatto che Brian abbia proposto un’orgia come regalo di compleanno per i suoi vent’anni e ancora di più perché è quello che vuole da quando ha incominciato ad avere una relazione con loro tre. Ma di fronte alle azioni effettive e non solo alle idee e parole, sente la gola seccarsi in anteprima. Il sorriso di Freddie si allarga in maniera pericolosa diventando quasi libertino, schioccando la lingua con soddisfazione di fronte a questa idea sfiziosa e di certo eccitante. Poi si gira verso il diretto interessato, piegando la testa leggermente di lato e assottigliando lo sguardo.  
-Del gran sesso di gruppo per il compleanno di John, darling?- dice continuando a sghignazzare per l’evidente rossore che gli tinge le guance. Roger gli dà un piccolo bacio sulla spalla stringendolo piano tra le braccia.  
-E’ un buon compromesso. Che ne dici?- domanda il biondo e i tre aspettano la sua risposta.  
John si limita a ridacchiare piano, annuendo con decisione, sentendo la tensione tra di loro ormai rilassarsi.

Lo avrebbero fatto seriamente allora. Solo a pensarci le ginocchia gli tremano appena e il cuore impazzisce per un istante nel suo petto. Prima di tornare tutti e quattro a tavola allunga il collo in una muta richiesta di un bacio da parte di Freddie e Brian che non tardano ad arrivare e nota come il più grande si senta leggermente più sollevato. Quando si separano, John gli morde per un istante il labbro inferiore tra i denti sogghignando timidamente per quel gesto intraprendente e Brian gli sorride dolcemente accarezzandogli il viso.  
-Allora bisogna solo tenere a bada Roger e possiamo aspettare ancora per poco.- afferma dando una schiccherata al fianco del biondo e questo protesta sonoramente senza smettere di abbracciare il più piccolo che anzi ridacchia con lui come due ragazzini pronti a fare qualcosa di davvero eccitante.  
Poi John sente l’orecchio sfiorato dalla bocca di Roger.  
-Sei contento, Deaky? - sussurra piano prima di rigirarselo tra le braccia, quando gli altri due tornano a sedersi e a godersi la colazione. John annuisce mordendosi sovrappensiero il labbro inferiore e lascia che l’amico gli strizzi per un istante il culo tra le mani.

\- Ci divertiremo un sacco.- termina dandogli un bacio umido e a schiocco sulla bocca.


	2. Due

2  
-  


I giorni seguenti la discussione sono ricchi di tensione sessuale e inquietudine da parte dei quattro ragazzi.  
Come se John avesse aperto il vaso di Pandora, pare essersi scatenato un silenzioso ma tangibile caos tra di loro; l’aria in quell’appartamento diventa carica di parole non dette e gesti allusivi. Ogni singola cosa, dal semplice raccogliere una forchetta finita a terra in cucina, con annessi sguardi eloquenti sul suo fondo schiena o al semplice scostargli i capelli dal viso mentre è impegnato a correggere un pezzo nuovo da suonare in studio.  
John nota quanto i tre siano sul punto di esplodere: ad ogni suo movimento diventano simili a cacciatori che accerchiano la preda decidendo quando effettivamente scattare e se pensano che lui possa star fermo e indifeso, si sbagliano di grosso.  
I baci sono elettrizzanti, anche quelli più semplici. Un delicato sfiorarsi di labbra provoca in chi ha di fronte un brivido incontrollato e una serie di piccoli sospiri che non fanno altro che caricarlo come fosse un giocattolo a molla.  
Brian specialmente, lo scruta in maniera diversa. Vorrebbe dirgli a volte di smetterla di fissarlo come se fosse un pezzo di carne sul bancone del  
macellaio, ma sotto sotto, gli fa piacere suscitare queste emozioni in lui.  
Ringrazia che di lì a breve avrebbero suonato ancora al Rainbow, un pensiero che gli occupa la testa e lo distrae dal desiderare anche solo una sana sessione di petting, per cui il giorno successivo all’effettiva chiacchierata, si chiudono in studio preparandosi per la serata, ma soprattutto sfogandosi quel che possono con un ottimo sound check. Freddie ha la voce carica e vibrante come non mai, Brian pare amoreggiare con la Red Special, per non parlare di come Roger si sfoghi sulla propria batteria e di quanto John si impegni nel suonare al meglio il giro di basso di “Liar” fino a farsi formare dei nuovi calli sulle dita.  
A prove terminate si osservano: i volti paonazzi, la pelle leggermente lucida da una delicata patina di sudore e le bocche socchiuse a ricercare l’aria persa. Come se avessero appena finito di ruzzolare in quattro al centro del loro letto, assomigliando ad animali ferini e pronti ad azzannarsi tra di loro.

Non manca molto al suo compleanno e non ha mai sperato che arrivasse così in fretta. 

Si sente abbastanza triviale e indecente nel pensare principalmente alla notte del diciannove agosto, si vergogna per questo ma non può farne a meno di pensare principalmente a lui nudo, nel mezzo del loro letto e sotto le cure attente e premurose dei suoi ragazzi.  
Arrossisce in modo imbarazzante avvampando improvvisamente a tutte le fantasie a sfondo sessuale che gli si formano in testa, a tutte le posizioni in cui lo avrebbero messo, a tutti i pompini che gli avrebbero permesso di fargli, alle seghe, ai baci, i succhiotti che vuole che campeggino sul suo collo. Uno per ognuno, li vuole lì, da sfoggiare come una collana elegante e preziosa.  
Sa di star costruendo enormi castelli immaginari, che forse non sarà tutto questo splendore che si immagina che sia, potrebbe essere un’accozzaglia di corpi e potrebbe far mal— ma che cazzo sta dicendo, certo che sarà meraviglioso. E se anche si ritrovassero in posizioni assurde o ci fossero intoppi, beh, si metterebbero a ridere finendo per giocare come fossero cuccioli di lupo.

Sarà stupendo.  
Incredibile.

Immagina di abbandonarsi alla loro mercé, di lasciarsi fare qualsiasi cosa e poter provare ogni topologia di piacere fisico. Si morde il labbro inferiore ad ammettere che la sua più grande fantasia sia quella di essere in ginocchi di fronte a loro e avere mani e bocca occupate…e immagina i loro occhi febbrili, affamati e famelici tutti per lui.  
Ma indubbiamente non è solo la parte fisica che lo emoziona nel pensare di fare finalmente sesso a quattro; il sapere di poter condividere qualcosa di così intimo e speciale gli fa battere il cuore come una furia nel petto. Il lasciarsi stringere, toccare, sussurragli quanto li ami e quanto lui si senta al sicuro con loro.   
Solo con loro.

-

I ragazzi non hanno mai riempito così tanto il Rainbow come quella sera, da sapere che molte persone non sono neanche riuscite ad entrare dalla porta del locale, restando sul marciapiede tale è la calca. L’aria è pesante, opprimente, carica di adrenalina e calore umano ma John non si è mai sentito così bene in tutta la sua vita.  
Nei camerini loro quattro sono più che mai su di giri, sfoggiando i loro look migliori e più aggressivi. C’è confusione, un via vai di persone che salutano, parlano e creano altro trambusto nei corridoi stretti del retro del locale ma per John sono quasi invisibili.   
Ha occhi solo per i suoi fidanzati.  
Freddie ha la bellezza disarmante di un enorme felino, una pantera dal pelo lucido e le iridi selvagge: si trucca con una spessa linea di kajal, rendendo il taglio degli occhi esotico, accentuando lo sguardo penetrante e la tutina che sfoggia quella sera è praticamente oscena, non lasciando nulla all’immaginazione. Lo scollo profondo sul petto villoso è un’unica distrazione per John, il quale desidera soltanto il potersi spalmare su di lui e accarezzarlo, giocare con quel pelo folto e scuro, avventandosi in un bacio sfrenato sul divanetto del camerino.   
Brian si lascia truccare dall’amico, una linea sottile nera nella parte inferiore degli occhi e un leggero velo di cipria che accentua la sua carnagione così chiara in tinta con quella casacca bianca aderente al torace e dal collo alto, facendolo sembrare un quadro rinascimentale. Così elegante e bucolico. Tutto il contrario di Roger; John si morde l’interno della guancia, stringendo il manico del basso come fosse l’unico appiglio che lo freni dal lasciarsi sopraffare dai suoi impulsi sessuali fin troppo stimolati, di fronte all’outfit scelto dal biondo, dove le trasparenze giocano sul rivelare o meno il petto di questo e sente la bocca seccarsi nel gustarsi quel piccolo accenno di fianco morbido strizzato da dei pantaloni neri fascianti sulle cosce tornite.  
Roger si spettina i capelli ad arte, lasciandosi sistemare da Freddie e parlotta con Brian, mentre lui li osserva in disparte, accorgendosi solo dopo di star sorridendo. Il cantante lo nota, assottigliando lo sguardo, lasciandosi guardare. 

A John non serve sentirsi dire di avvicinarsi a loro, abbandonando il porto sicuro per avvicinarsi a tre sirene tentatrici. Perché lo sono, sono qualcosa di indescrivibile, ha quasi male al petto per quanto lui voglia essere toccato da quelle mani.  
John sente un fuoco dentro, il desiderio di spaccare qualcosa, di ribaltare il mondo, di lasciarsi andare alle più sfrenate follie.  
Tutto con loro, solo con loro.  
Quando finalmente è di fronte al cantante, questo gli prende il mento tra le dita, piegando la testa di lato come se ammirasse ogni singola sfaccettatura del suo viso.  
-Non è meraviglioso?- dice riferendosi agli altri due, con un tono di voce così ammagliante da farlo arrossire leggermente per il fatto di dover restare di fronte a loro a farsi ammirare. Sotto sotto gli piace però sapere di avere la loro attenzione, sentendosi un piccolo narciso nel volere sempre quelle cure.   
Roger gli regala un ghigno sfrontato, uno di quelli che lo fanno impazzire, incrociando le braccia sul petto mentre si stravacca sulla sedia allargando le gambe, come se fosse un silenzioso invito ad inginocchiarsi tra di esse, lasciando che la casacca corta si apra, scoprendo la pelle liscia e morbida. John vorrebbe accarezzarlo, scivolare lungo la sua piccola e deliziosa pancia, pizzicarla per arrivare al bottone dei suoi pantaloni.   
Brian dal canto resta costantemente in quella zona di sicurezza in cui non si vuole sbilanciare, limitandosi a mangiarselo piano con lo sguardo, scivolando lentamente lungo la profonda scollatura della camicia bianca e semi trasparnete di John, che scopre il suo torace asciutto e quel delizioso accenno di pettorale. Gli sorride, i suoi piccoli e appuntiti canini sbordano dal labbro superiore e John non vede l’ora di sentirli morderlo su tutto il corpo.   
John si distrae quando le mani del cantante afferrano a coppa il suo viso, avvicinandosi all’improvviso, rubandogli un bacio breve ma carico di ogni desiderio non detto; in un primo istante si domanda se le persone attorno a loro abbiano notato quel loro attimo di effusioni ma non gli importa un cazzo, sinceramente. Il basso li divide, vorrebbe buttarlo a terra e gettarsi con le braccia dietro al suo collo ma Freddie non gli dà il tempo neppure di aprire la bocca e far uscire la lingua, perché si allontana con uno schiocco umido delle loro labbra, sorridendogli in una maniera così bella che sente le ginocchia farsi gelatina.  
-Voglio sfoggiarti come se fossi il più bel diamante sulla faccia della terra, darling- sussurra con tono libertino, sfiorandogli il viso con i pollici e scostando appena una ciocca di capelli dietro il suo orecchio. Gli fa l’occhiolino sghignazzando divertito per l’espressione poco furba che sicuramente ha John.  
-Che cosa ne dici, Deaky?- domanda facendo quasi le fusa, mentre le sue mani abbandonando il suo viso ma non il suo corpo, dato che con la punta dell’indice destro segue distratto il bavero della camicia, precipitando lungo il suo petto per qualche centimetro.  
Deglutisce, la bocca piena di saliva, il sapore delle labbra di Freddie sulle sue. Annuisce mordendosi appena quello inferiore, guadagnandosi una risata giocosa da parte del cantante, pronto ad entrare in scena nel momento in cui li avvisano che possono salire finalmente sul palco.

John ha la testa piena del vociare concitato del loro pubblico, alcune ragazze nelle prime file gridano invasate quando Freddie le degna di uno sguardo, ammiccando, flirtando con loro, facendole scalpitare e cantare ogni loro canzone. Si gira un istante ad osservare Roger, questo suona con tutta l’energia che può avere in corpo e ghigna in maniera sfacciata quando Brian gli si piazza di fronte, uno scambio di occhiate complici, quasi al limite dell’osceno. Il biondo lancia un bacio al più vecchio, questo gli regala un sorriso malizioso.  
John è un fuoco che vibra, che brucia furioso mentre suona, facendo ondeggiare piano, molto lentamente i suoi capelli lunghi, quasi a volersi nascondervi dietro, se pur sia animato da quel costante desiderio di attenzioni che non gli vengono a mancare durante il ritornello di “Liar”.   
In meno di un secondo lo sa che Freddie si sarebbe piombato da lui per quel momento che aspetta ad ogni concerto; sorride piano, quasi torna a respirare quando finalmente la schiena bollente e calda del cantante si preme contro il suo petto e John gli lascia quasi appoggiare la nuca sulla sua spalla, mentre condividono il microfono. John arrossisce, chiudendno gli occhi, gridando con gli altri “all day long” ma è come se lo avesse detto soltanto a lui. Il basso li divide ancora, ma ringrazia sinceramente il pronto intervento del suo strumento per coprire quella leggera ma ben sveglia erezione che gli preme nel cavallo dei pantaloni. I capelli corvini di Freddie sono gonfi come fosse la criniera di un leone, gli sfiorano il viso, annusa il suo profumo d’incenso. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi ma non si allontana dal viso di questo, per tutta la durata del suo duetto, rimpiangendo la sua presenza quando questo se ne torna al centro del palco.  
Terminato il pezzo John è pronto al prossimo, ma Freddie sembra voler intrattenere il pubblico con qualche sua chiacchierata civettuola. Una delle sue cose preferite da fare tra un intermezzo e l’altro.  
-Tra qualche giorno compie gli anni, il nostro piccolino.- dice indicando con un cenno della testa il diretto interessato della battuta, ricevendo dal pubblico femminile un leggero urlare acuto; il cantante assottiglia lo sguardo, facendo l’occhiolino ad una ragazzina di fronte a lui, questa sembra trattenere il fiato per l’emozione che Freddie Mercury la stia fissando dritta negli occhi.  
-Chi di voi sgallettate vuole dare un bacio al nostro John come regalo?- domanda facendo sghignazzare complici Brian e Roger, mentre John sente salire una vampata d’imbarazzo che gli tinge le guance di un rosso vivo.   
Dio, lo avrebbe soffocato con un cuscino appena tornati a casa.  
E il pubblico per un istante è in delirio, specialmente la parte femminile di questo, con mani alzate e “io, io, lo voglio io!” che si mischiano ad altri complimenti diretti al più piccolo del gruppo; ma Freddie nega con la testa, i capelli gli accarezzano le spalle in maniera deliziosa.  
-Mi dispiace, dolcezze. – afferma per poi rivolgere un fugace sguardo oltre la spalla diretto a John, il quale sorride piano, il volto ormai paonazzo sulle gote. Freddie sorride, in maniera sfacciata e divina.   
\- E’ già nostro.- termina rivolto al pubblico, ed è il momento della prossima canzone.

Gli viene a mancare il fiato in gola quando Roger lo sbatte senza molti preamboli contro il muro del corridoio del Rainbow. Il concerto è terminato, il pubblico è ancora in delirio, John ha in testa le loro urla, i loro applausi che filtrano ancora attraverso le porte antincendio; l’adrenalina corre pericolosamente veloce nel suo corpo confluendo con violenza tra le sue gambe. Allaccia istantaneamente le braccia dietro al collo del biondo quando entrambi si avventano furiosi e famelici sulle loro bocche, divorandosele con foga, riempiendosi di lingue e denti che mordono e tirano. Si sente effettivamente un animale, con la testa ovattata e il corpo quasi ustionante tanto è il calore che emana. Vorrebbe solo che Roger gli togliesse quei vestiti, strappandoglieli anche, rigirandoselo contro quel muro e mettendoglielo dentro una volta per tutte.  
Il biondo ringhia contro la pelle del suo collo, premendo i bacini tra di loro; le mani di John scivolano velocemente tra i capelli del batterista, afferrandone in due pugni serrati dei ciuffi, ascoltandolo quasi ululare contro la giugulare.  
-Dio, avrei voluto sbatterti per tutta la serata su quel palco.- afferma con voce roca, senza fiato, alternando morsi e baci umidi a schiocco. John è un unico fascio di nervi -eri così bello, cazzo, Johnny.- gli morde il lobo, andando ad afferrare con arroganza il suo culo tondo, affondandovi le unghie per saggiarne la consistenza. John getta la testa all’indietro, scoprendo il collo, lasciando che gli occhi roteino al contrario quando i loro bacini cozzano ancora, come se stessero facendo sesso attraverso quello strato sottile dei loro vestiti. John sa che potrebbe venire nelle mutande se Roger continuasse a stimolarlo in quella maniera.  
Ma una voce lontana, un eco remoto nella sua testa gli dice che stanno correndo troppo, che non è lì che effettivamente vorrebbe festeggiare la riuscita di un concerto così bello. E allora riprende lentamente conoscenza da quel furioso attimo di confusione, cercando di frenare le mani del biondo che corrono pericolosamente vicine ai suoi pantaloni.  
-Rog. Rog aspetta, non qui.- balbetta senza fiato, sentendo il volto avvampare per una improvvisa sensazione di imbarazzo; afferra finalmente i polsi di questo quando ormai è riuscito ad aprire la zip e a strappargli un piccolo singulto nel momento in cui tocca la sua erezione attraverso i boxer. Roger torna a guardarlo con occhi azzurri e languidi, lucidi di una patina di lussuria da far tremare tutto il corpo del bassista, dalla punta dei capelli ai piedi, e lo osserva mettere una sorta di broncio adorabile, mentre i capelli gli sfiorano in maniera deliziosa le guance paonazze.  
-Lo so, lo so, dolcezza, non ti scopo qui in questo posto del cazzo.- la mano nei pantaloni di John si chiude a coppa attorno al bozzolo caldo della sua erezione -fatti fare un pompino, Deaky, veloce, veloce, non posso farcela a— ma la voce gli muore in gola con un suono simile ad un singulto strozzato e acuto quando dal nulla compare Brian che prontamente interrompe ogni tipologia di proseguimento tra i due, lasciando interdetto e leggermente infastidito il più giovane, il quale si limita a rimanere paralizzato contro il muro mentre Roger viene afferrato quasi per la collottola come fosse un cucciolo di gatto.   
Sbuffa dal naso, le narici dilatate come un toro infuriato.  
-Ah, cristo Brian!- abbaia con voce improvvisamente acuta, mentre il chitarrista lo afferra tra le braccia cercando di contenere il suo scalciare.  
-L’avevo detto che bisognava tenerti d’occhio.- afferma con fare canzonatorio Brian, continuando a tenere stretto contro di sé un recalcitrante biondino; alla fine questo cede, alzando le mani in segno di resa. Allora viene liberato e non potrebbe risultare più bello di così completamente sconvolto, i capelli scompigliati e i vestiti stropicciati.   
-Sei una spina nel culo. Va bene, va bene, me ne vado. Stronzo.- borbotta rifilando un dito medio al diretto interessato che preferisce ridere senza darvi peso a quegli insulti, osservandolo aprire di scatto la porta che da verso i loro camerini per sbatterla con forza dietro di lui.  
Allora improvvisamente piomba il silenzio in quel corridoio, rotto solo dal respiro affannoso di John il quale si rende conto di essere ancora bloccato contro la parete e con i pantaloni aperti. Roger era riuscito quasi a spogliarlo per cui la giacca come la camicia, scivolano leggermente dalla sua spalla destra lasciando così scoperto così tanta pelle da sentirla pizzicare sotto lo sguardo attento del più vecchio ancora fermo di fronte a lui.  
Brian si è cambiato, togliendosi quella bellissima casacca per una felpa più comoda, dandogli un aspetto più dolce se pur il modo in cui continua a fissarlo non presagisca nulla di calmo.   
John deglutisce nervoso quando questo si avvicina di un passo.  
-Tutto bene?- domanda, John deve alzare appena lo sguardo per ricambiare quello dell’altro; annuisce piano -c-credo di sì.- balbetta titubante, non molto sicuro di potersi muovere da quella parete senza rischiare di crollare a terra.  
Brian si avvicina, ormai è ad un soffio dal suo viso, potrebbe così facilmente attendere che John si sporga a premere la sua bocca contro la propria. Ma questo sobbalza trattenendo il fiato quando il più vecchio gli mette una mano nei pantaloni aperti. La sua mano enorme tocca per un istante la sua erezione, provocando una cascata di brividi elettrizzanti che lo fanno tremare vergognosamente. John si morde il labbro inferiore, specchiandosi in iridi scure inghiottite dalle pupille dilatate. Ha lo sguardo così scuro, penetrante e primitivo, ma non vuole fargli nient’altro se non sistemargli la patta per poi chiudere la zip.   
John sbatte velocemente le palpebre come se improvvisamente si fosse svegliato da un sogno ad occhi aperti. Si sente confuso, la testa pesante e Brian gli sorride ancora, in modo dolce.  
-Sei stato magnifico stasera.- gli dà un bacio nell’angolo della bocca, un tocco leggero quasi impalpabile. -vieni di là, beviamo qualcosa.- sussurra piano.  
John annuisce come in trance mentre Brian gli prende la mano e lui si lascia guidare fino al camerino dove sente lo schioccare di un tappo di champagne che viene stappato e il consueto cicalecciare frivolo di Freddie.

Prima di andare via, il proprietario del locale come di consuetudine, arriva a portare il compenso per la serata, ringraziandoli per aver riempito il locale e facendo intendere di aver messo un extra per il lavoro; Freddie e Roger ridacchiano eccitati per questo, cominciando a parlottare come se fossero due giovani squillo a cui hanno regalato una pelliccia nuova, annunciando che ne avrebbero dovute fare altre sicuramente.  
Come al solito, John è pronto per ritirare il denaro, spetta a lui la parte burocratica e la gestione dei soldi della band, è sempre stato così. Ma Brian lo precede ritirandoli lui al posto suo, dicendo che quella sera non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di nulla se non a bere e festeggiare con tutti i loro amici.  
John vorrebbe replicare ma viene ben presto interrotto da un Roger ancora abbastanza su di giri per gettargli le braccia al collo, facendoli così sbilanciare sulla pila dei loro vestiti di scena, in un mare di risate infervorate e giocose.

-

Manca solo un giorno al suo compleanno e fin dal mattino i quattro ragazzi sembrano essere ormai arrivati al capolinea, quasi tornassero a respirare.  
John si sente particolarmente euforico, svegliandosi prima degli altri per preparare la colazione per tutti; è ancora carico per il concerto di due sere prima, anche gli altri sembrano animati da una sorta di allegria e complicità, ritornando ad una routine “famigliare” più sopportabile. Non che la tensione sessuale tra di loro sia scomparsa -anzi, John crede di poter esplodere ormai arrivato a così poco dal traguardo- ma di certo non c’è più quell’inquietudine che li aveva fatti deambulare tra di loro in quei giorni.  
Freddie lo sorprende alle spalle, dandogli piccoli baci sulla guancia, facendolo sghignazzare mentre prepara le uova per tutti e quattro e anche Roger sembra incline alle coccole, rispetto all’ultima loro volta in cui praticamente lo stava supplicando di fargli un pompino nel mezzo del corridoio del Rainbow. Brian ha una luce diversa negli occhi e un sorriso malandrino, ma lo stesso riesce a dargli un casto bacio sulla tempia di una dolcezza infinita da far sfarfallare il cuore del più piccolo.

I ragazzi accennano al fatto che quella sera sarebbero usciti e sarebbero restati fuori quella notte.  
-Tesoro, ti vogliamo più bello che mai stasera, intesi?- gli dice Freddie scambiando uno sguardo complice con gli altri tre, come se John non se ne fosse accorto che stanno tramando qualcosa.  
Gli dicono anche di prepararsi un piccolo cambio, che avrebbero preparato una borsa per tutti e tre e John non può essere più eccitato come in quel momento. C’è una sorpresa, sicuramente i ragazzi gli han fatto un regalo che non avrebbero dovuto fare, sapendo perfettamente che gli sarebbe bastato e avanzato quello che avrebbero fatto alla mezza notte del suo ventesimo compleanno. Ma molto probabilmente c’è lo zampino di Roger di mezzo fomentato da Freddie; ci tengono particolarmente alle ricorrenze, alle festività e ai compleanni per cui non si stupisce più di tanto. Il biondo cerca sempre di mascherare quella sua vena di dolcezza e cura per questi particolari, volendo passare per il gradasso che non è. Non ha avuto un’infanzia che si può definire tale e ci tiene davvero tanto a festeggiare al meglio questi momenti, in una nuova famiglia che lo ha accettato e che lo ama alla follia.  
In quell’istante avrebbe soltanto voluto abbracciarli tutti e sommergerli di baci fino a che non si sarebbero stufati e lo avrebbero dovuto cacciare via a forza, perché sente il cuore impazzire di gioia di fronte a queste esternazioni d’affetto e di certo il sorriso che gli tira la bocca non accenna a diminuire, neanche di fronte ad una improvvisa discussione tra il biondo e Brian.  
John si sente sfiorare piano la coscia nuda dai pantaloncini corti, la mano di Freddie gli accarezza piano il ginocchio, questo gli rivolge un sorriso dolce.   
-Stai bene, darling?- sussurra delicato ricevendo come risposta un bacio a stampo sulla guancia, e la presa attorno al suo ginocchio si fa leggermente più decisa.

È nel momento in cui apre il cassetto dell’armadio che si accorge di non avere più dei boxer puliti. Impreca mentalmente, dando la colpa alle ultime loro sessioni di petting, dove letteralmente gli altri tre avevano cominciato a trovare eccitante il farlo venire vergognosamente nel proprio intimo, anche solo facendogli strusciare una gamba tra le sue.  
Avrebbe voluto ritornare in salotto, additandoli di essere degli imbecilli se adesso si ritrova nella situazione di doversi cambiare e andare a fare una corsa al negozietto sotto casa per prendersene un paio nuovi sperando di trovare quelli della sua taglia.  
Non ha gusti particolarmente strani, preferendo sempre dei semplici boxer ma per quella sera avrebbe voluto mettere qualcosa di più carino; Freddie gli ha regalato un paio di culotte di raso nero i primi tempi della loro relazione, molto comode e leggermente a pantaloncino, ma anche quelle sono state vittime dei loro giochini e quindi giacciono macchiate sul fondo del cestone dei vestiti sporchi. Logicamente non avrebbe fatto in tempo a fare una lavatrice e sperare che si asciughino giusto per quella sera...quindi sbuffando decide di uscire velocemente, infilandosi una tuta decente e le scarpe.   
Freddie gli urla dalle scale anche di comprare della frutta alludendo alle banane, le sue preferite. Ottimo. Intimo e banane. Non dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo ma è la combinazione delle due cose e associandola a quello che già ha per la testa si ritrova a sentire improvvisamente più caldo del dovuto.

Sbuffa annoiato quando si ritrova davanti al reparto di biancheria intima del negozio, letteralmente saccheggiato come se improvvisamente tutti gli uomini del loro quartiere si fossero ritrovati nella sua stessa situazione. Ma rimangono un paio di boxer bianchi. Gli conviene prenderli prima che venga a tutti e tre la malsana idea di suggerirgli di andare in giro senza intimo o a Roger di prestargli i suoi…  
Pronto a dirigersi alla cassa, si ricorda di prendere un casco di banane per Freddie ed è quando passa di fronte allo scaffale con le schiume da barba e i rasoi che si ferma per un istante, improvvisamente nella sua testa sembra tornare con prepotenza un’idea avuta qualche tempo prima.  
Fissa i vari modelli di lamette e delle marche di schiume e creme per la depilazione.   
John non ha avuto molte esperienze sessuali prima di avere questa relazione a tre, l’unica ragazza con cui fece qualcosa di sessuale era stata Veronica, una sua compagna del collage ma con cui sciaguratamente non era neppure riuscito ad arrivare in seconda base, venendo fin troppo velocemente non appena incominciato i giochi. Ma una cosa se la ricorda: quanto le gambe di Veronica fossero lisce, fresche di depilazione e crema per il corpo. Gli era piaciuto baciarle dalle caviglie fino all’interno coscia e poi scoprire che aveva depilato di poco il pelo pubico in un adorabile e piccolo cespuglio soffice e intrigante. Aveva anche rasato le ascelle, gliele aveva accarezzate e anche gli avanbracci; tutto per lasciarsi baciare e toccare da lui.  
E quel pensiero di quanto gli fosse piaciuto toccare un corpo quasi del tutto glabro lo aveva portato molte volte a pensare di fare una sorpresa del genere ai suoi ragazzi.

Corruga le sopracciglia, sorride tra sé come se stesse pianificando un perfetto piano malefico. O questa volta o mai più, perché lui si conosce, se non avesse preso la palla al balzo non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Guarda l’orologio al polso sinistro, facendo un rapido calco del tempo che gli rimane prima di dover uscire per la serata e corre alla cassa, mettendo sul nastro trasportatore due paia di boxer bianchi, un casco di banane e rasoio e schiuma da barba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
Well, cosa dirvi di più.
> 
> Non nego di essere molto stanca, la testa piena di idee che scalpitano nell’uscire tutte insieme, aggiungendoci anche la vita d’ufficio che è tornata a portarmi via metà della mia giornata sono davvero stressata ahahah. Uno pensa che le vacanze portino relax ma qui ne ho visto davvero poco, ma ciò nonostante ho finalmente conosciuto la dolcissima Scaramouch_e per cui di cosa mi devo lamentare.
> 
> Sinceramente però ho paura di saltare l’aggiornamento della settimana prossima solo per mancanza di tempo nel poter ultimare i capitoli.   
Magari ho uno scatto furioso di ispirazione nei giorni a venire ma non sapete quante storie ho aperto, quante idee, quanti progetti mi affollano la vita, l’universo e tutto quanto.  
Ma di cosa mi lamento. Mi lamento forse che purtroppo non si ha abbastanza tempo per le proprie passioni cavoli D:   
Mi dispiace per questo angolo depressione, ma giuro che comunque non influenzerà sull’esito della storia. E sappiate che a conti fatti ho materiale sulle Regine da qui fino all’anno prossimo… un po’ mi spaventa sapere quanto questo gruppo sia entrato con violenza nella mia vita ma non posso farne a meno, aiuto!
> 
> La cosa che mi rincuora è che comunque ci saranno sempre delle belle persone come voi che leggete e seguite le mie storie, per cui un enorme abbraccio come sempre!
> 
> Io mi auguro di rivedervi lunedì con il prossimo capitolo!
> 
> Xoxo  
ninfy


	3. Tre

  
  


3  
-  


John chiude a doppia mandata la porta ignorando i reclami di Roger riguardo al fatto che lui non possa monopolizzare il bagno.  
-E se dovessi pisciare?- abbaia alle sue spalle quando il più piccolo si getta letteralmente dentro alla stanza, con il suo sacchetto del negozio. Ridacchia quando sente Freddie dirgli di smetterla di fare “l’oca bionda” e che può tenersela per un’ora o più, perché è un ragazzo adulto e non un bambino. Per tutta risposta Roger deve averlo schizzato con l’acqua del rubinetto con cui sta lavando i piatti perché Freddie emette un suono stridulo e schifato.

John appoggia il sacchetto sul bordo del lavandino, tirando fuori un paio di rasoi usa e getta, una schiuma da barba e una confezione di crema per corpo; apre il coperchio di questa, annusa il leggero profumo di vaniglia e gli piace da impazzire. Non riesce a smettere di sghignazzare e canticchiare fra sé mentre apre l’acqua della doccia aspettando che si scaldi, cominciando a spogliarsi.  
Non può evitare di essere eccitato a fare una sorpresa del genere ai suoi ragazzi. Spera sinceramente che possa fargli piacere.  
John ha gusti semplici, non ha mai fatto nulla di troppo eccitante o sorprendente per loro; semplicemente è sé stesso senza troppi fronzoli, senza essere più di tanto eccentrico. Non come Roger, il quale non si vergogna a presentarsi a letto con solo delle deliziose mutandine di raso rosa da ragazza, ad esempio.

Improvvisamente si sente banale, piatto, nulla di speciale… 

Deglutisce nervoso, con la schiuma da barba in mano e corruga le sopracciglia pensieroso.  
Si domanda effettivamente che cosa ci trovino di bello ed eccitante in lui. È …normale. Con degli occhi normali. I capelli normali. La bocca forse troppo sottile e il naso troppo grande.  
Eppure non ha mai avuto così tanto amore in tutta la sua vita, nessuno lo ha mai guardato come fanno i suoi fidanzati.  
Tre persone impazziscono per lui e lui vive per loro. Nessuno può essere più fortunato di così. E allora se lo meritano un gesto inaspettato da parte sua, un qualcosa che sia diverso dal semplice distendersi in mezzo a loro in boxer bianchi, se pur Freddie gli abbia detto molte volte quanto lo facciano impazzire.  
“Perché sono così virginali, tesoro, e mi viene solo voglia di rovinarteli” gli aveva detto una volta, con la lingua più sciolta del solito, mentre erano seduti sul pavimento del loro salotto con la quarta birra della serata.  
Anche se i suoi piani per ringraziare i suoi fidanzati sono semplicemente farsi venire i lividi alle ginocchia per quanto sarebbe rimasto tra le loro gambe a fargli tutti i pompini in arretrato per tutta la notte, lo deve ammettere, questo gesto li farà letteralmente impazzire.

L’acqua è tiepida al punto giusto quando entra in doccia, lavandosi velocemente i capelli, pettinandoli per districare tutti i nodi e sciacquandoseli dallo shampoo alla fragola di Roger; si premura anche di farsi un impacco fino alle punte del suo balsamo preferito, pinzandosi i capelli in un piccolo chignon. Si lava accuratamente, specialmente in mezzo alle gambe, mordendosi l’interno della bocca nell’immaginarsi le lingue di tutti loro che lo esplorano proprio lì. E spera sinceramente che lo facciano o potrebbe esplodere.  
Chiude un istante gli occhi, le mani vagano morbide e scivolose per via del bagnoschiuma lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
Immagina che siano tutti stretti dentro al box doccia, bagnati, appiccicati a lui e li bacia, li tocca, lasciando che le dita vaghino curiose tra le sue natiche, tra le cosce e scoprano quanto sia morbido senza peli. Sorride nel poter immaginare quanto Roger possa sgranare gli occhi nello scoprirlo, Freddie che sussurra un “darling” carico d’eccitazione e Brian… Brian potrebbe fissarlo con lo stesso sguardo animalesco con cui lo aveva guardato nei corridoi del Rainbow. E riuscirebbe a farlo venire all’istante solo con quegli occhi scuri, famelici e primitivi puntati addosso.  
Si risveglia nell’istante in cui si rende conto di star fissando il muro in piastrelle della doccia e di avere una leggera erezione che svetta bisognosa lì nel mezzo delle sue gambe.  
La ignora se pur faccia fatica nel non farsi una sega, anche una piccola, giusto per non crollare miseramente quella sera. Finisce di lavarsi, si ritrova emozionato come un bambino che scopre qualcosa di nuovo quando si siede sul bordo della vasca, aprendo il rubinetto in basso e chiudendo il soffione della doccia. Non lo ha mai fatto ma ha visto le pubblicità e non deve essere più di tanto difficile, più del radersi la barba ogni mattina.  
Non che lui lo abbia mai fatto per il momento…  
I peli sul suo corpo si concentrano nelle zone come gambe, braccia e pube; al centro del petto e sul viso sembrano volersi prendere ancora abbastanza tempo prima di comparire. A volte pensa a come possa sembrare il suo torace con almeno un accenno di peluria, nulla di troppo. Il giusto per sembrare più “adulto” di quel faccino pulito che si ritrova. Tra lui e Roger non erano rare le volte in cui nei locali li scambiavano in un primo momento per ragazze. A Freddie non sarebbe mai capitato, se pur le sue movenze e atteggiamenti siano più simili ad una diva degli anni ’20 di certo la sua sola presenza emana l’aura dominante del maschio. Anche Brian riesce a dare quell’impressione se pur anche lui abbia quel viso d’angelo e la delicatezza di una ragazza per bene, loro due sono quelli che nel gruppo riescono a non avere quasi mai problemi con chi vuole flirtare con loro per la somiglianza ad una ragazzina.

Lascia scorrere l’acqua tiepida appoggiando il piede destro sul bordo davanti a sé, cominciando a scuotere la bomboletta della schiuma. Ne mette uno sbuffo sul palmo della mano cominciando a coprire tutto il polpaccio di un leggero velo di bianco al profumo di mentolo. Poi prende la lametta e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, la appoggia all’altezza della caviglia.  
Ridacchia quasi stupendosi dell’effetto piacevole quando si rade una prima striscia fino al ginocchio. E’ curioso, gli piace vedere quella zona senza schiuma e visibilmente senza pelo. Si tocca con l’indice per sentire e accertarsi che ogni pelo in quella striscia sia stato tolto, sghignazzando eccitato nel rendersi conto di non aver mai avuto la pelle così liscia.  
Continua accuratamente il lavoro, terminando il polpaccio con sorriso soddisfatto; si sciacqua, accarezza piano per sentire se non ci sono residui ed è davvero una sensazione bellissima. E’ morbido, è soffice la sua pelle fresca di depilazione, si immagina già come possa essere delizioso sentire le mani degli altri tre mentre lo accarezzano o lo baciano piano.  
Con la stessa delicatezza e precisione si premura di depilarsi al meglio anche le cosce, trovando leggermente difficile fare il retro, ma ci riesce e soddisfatto osserva per intero la sua gamba destra completamente priva di peli. Ha già incominciato anche a sfoltire la zona del pube, ma per quello ha un piano a parte.  
E allora continua con premura, rasandosi anche la sinistra sentendo con piacere la sensazione di velluto quando le struscia tra di loro, cicalecciando fra sé con fare soddisfatto per quanto sia stata una grande idea. Gli piace, gli piace da impazzire e non può pensare a quanto possa essere bello sentire il tessuto dei pantaloni sulla pelle liscia. Oppure delle collant se si fosse spinto più in là.  
Un’altra volta, forse, e di certo avrebbe fatto comunella con Roger, sapendo perfettamente quanto anche all’altro possa piacere un giochino del genere.  
Prosegue il lavoro anche con gli avambracci e le ascelle, trovandole molto più sensibili al tatto, curioso come gli piaccia sentire un lieve sentore di solletico; non gli rimane altro che il pube. Ma non vuole effettivamente rasarsi del tutto. Una striscia di peluria comincia da sotto l’ombelico fino a morire in mezzo alle gambe, dove il pelo è leggermente più rossiccio e ispido.  
Con uno sbuffo di schiuma cerca di dare la forma di un triangolo al tutto, anche se non sarebbe venuto bene come ad una ragazza ne avrebbe avuto ancora un po' da lasciare attorno al suo sesso. Si rade piano, evitando tagli o abrasioni, concentrandosi nella zona tra l’interno coscia e continua a pulire la lametta sotto il getto dell’acqua, per tutti quei ciuffi di pelo che continua a togliere… non si è mai accorto di averne così tanto in quel punto.  
A lavoro completato John si lava ancora una volta dalla testa alle gambe ben depilate, sciacquando le zone dove son rimasti dei piccoli residui di schiuma; chiude il rubinetto, strizzando i capelli bagnati e tira il telo della doccia per guardare il suo riflesso allo specchio. Alza il sopracciglio sghignazzando soddisfatto. Certo non si nota molto la differenza da lontano ma il pelo in mezzo alle gambe è davvero carino da vedere.  
Si asciuga, controllando l’orologio e si rende conto di essere chiuso lì dentro da quasi un’ora ed è strano che ancora nessuno sia venuto a bussare alla porta per reclamare il bagno. Ma si deve sbrigare, ha ancora due ore in totale per prepararsi del tutto e mettere nel borsone che Freddie gli ha lasciato al centro del letto, le sue cose per la notte.  
Ridacchia al pensiero che non gli abbiano detto di portarsi il pigiama.  
John tasta la sua pelle asciutta e glabra, davvero una sensazione deliziosa sotto le dita, ancora di più quando si passa un velo leggero di crema idratante sulle gambe. È curioso come si senta appiccicoso e fresco allo stesso tempo, decidendo di metterne un po’ anche per il resto del corpo; lascia asciugare la crema, dedicandosi ai capelli.  
Il risultato finale è pelle vellutata e capelli lucidi, mossi in morbide onde che gli incorniciano il viso leggermente rosso sul naso e sugli zigomi. 

Quando esce in corridoio controlla che non ci sia nessuno nei paraggi e che Freddie e Roger siano in cucina come li aveva lasciati. Di certo vivere in un appartamento piccolo come il loro, in tre, è difficile avere un minimo di privacy, ma fortunatamente Freddie deve essere andato nella vecchia camera di Roger per cambiarsi, lasciandogli il tempo per sistemarsi e soprattutto non farsi scoprire privo di vestiti. Lo fanno spesso loro due, chiacchierando di fronte allo specchio su cosa effettivamente stia meglio ad entrambi e sistemandosi come due narcisi.  
-Darling?- cinguetta dalla porta accanto alla camera da letto in comune e John si lancia letteralmente dentro, chiudendo la porta alle spalle. Prega che non decida di entrare in quell’esatto istante. La riapre appena.  
-Il bagno è libero!- afferma prima di richiuderla, stando attento ai rumori della casa improvvisamente tranquilla. Accertatosi di potersi spogliare, deve scegliere in fretta che cosa mettere e purtroppo il completo nero è già fuori gioco perché ancora in lavanderia post-concerto. Controlla velocemente il suo armadio e si rende conto ancora una volta di quanto sia piatto. I look più azzardati glieli ha quasi sempre scelti Freddie, prestandogli molte volte i vestiti. Certo avrebbe potuto usare quella zona d’armadio praticamente in comune con tutti, anche con Brian, ma non avrebbe voluto farlo per la festa del suo compleanno. È leggermente nel panico, non sapendo che cosa potersi mettere oltre a— oh, ma certo.  
Ringrazia mentalmente quel giorno in cui si è lasciato convincere a comprare quel completo bianco, ritrovandolo pulito e stirato in un angolo dell’armadio, inutilizzato da molto tempo. Gli sta molto bene, lo deve ammettere, specialmente con quella camicia nera con i piccoli pois e stelline bianchi, di una taglia leggermente più piccola della sua, restando così aderente al torace magro, che fa impazzire Roger. Era stato proprio il biondino a dirgli di prendersela così stretta, perché così avrebbe dato l’idea di voler toccare “quel bel corpicino che si ritrova”.

È attorno alle otto di sera che Brian suona al loro campanello; Roger impreca cercando di infilarsi la camicia nei pantaloni troppo stretti e Freddie abbaia per il fatto che siano come sempre in ritardo a causa del biondo.  
-Sei tu che hai voluto fare la Miss davanti allo specchio, non è colpa mia!- replica stizzito il batterista, mentre John è seduto sul divano a sfogliare una rivista, sghignazzando mentre li osserva battibeccare. Come al solito, Brian è in leggero anticipo, loro due sono in ritardo e lui si ritrova già pronto ad aspettare tutti e tre.  
-Apro io, non c’è problema.- dice pacato alzandosi dal divano, Roger continua a lottare con i suoi vestiti e Freddie nel mentre cerca di pettinarlo, rischiando di essere morso. Quando John apre la porta per far entrare il chitarrista resta un istante ad osservarlo sul ciglio della porta, questo gli regala un sorriso dolce, da mozzargli il fiato per la naturalezza con cui lo fa.  
Non ha sinceramente un look troppo elegante o eccentrico per quanto potesse immaginarselo John, ma è proprio la naturalezza con cui sfoggia quella semplice giacca in velluto a coste nera, dei normalissimi jeans leggermente svasati sul fondo e quella camicia che gli fa accelerare i battiti cardiaci. Brian tende a “dimenticarsi” di abbottonarsele, fermandosi a quel minimo per non rimanere quasi del tutto nudo, per la loro gioia e di quello delle fans; lo sguardo di John crolla miseramente lungo quella porzione di torace magro. Nota i piccoli ciondoli che placidi restano nella conca formata dalle clavicole, sembra quasi lo invitino spudoratamente a morderlo proprio lì.  
Sobbalza appena quando Brian gli afferra il mento tra l’incide e il pollice, allungandosi per dargli un leggero bacio sulla guancia paonazza.  
-Ciao piccolino.- sussurra squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi, John arrossisce abbassando appena lo sguardo, con innocenza, facendolo sogghignare compiaciuto.  
Tra tutti loro quattro, Brian sembra quello più tranquillo ormai da quando questa idea del suo compleanno ha preso forma e arrivato ormai a poche ore dallo scoccare dei suoi vent’anni, pare rilassato all’idea di non doversi approfittare di un ragazzino più giovane di lui.  
Ha negli occhi una luce diversa e per un istante John vi legge la furia più irrefrenabile. Come se potesse già immaginare il momento in cui finalmente l’avrebbe toccato come si tocca un fidanzato: senza paura di fargli del male, senza rimorsi e paranoie assurde. Solo con passione e desiderio.  
I due vengono interrotti in quel silenzioso scambio di sguardi e parole non dette, da un uragano biondo che trafelato si sistema il bavero della sua giacca arrivando come una furia a dare un veloce bacio sulle labbra a Brian.  
-Sì, Roger, ciao Roger ti ho visto.- ridacchia mentre viene afferrato per il braccio e trascinato dentro, insieme a John in una risata generale.  
Freddie compare dalla loro camera, a passo svelto e reclama anche lui un bacio da Brian che non tarda ad arrivare; i tre cominciano a confabulare qualcosa se pur abbiano John di fronte ma questi li osserva in silenzio, sorride, ha il cuore impazzito e pieno d’amore per loro. Sono meravigliosi, sono bellissimi e sono tutti suoi.  
Roger nota il suo ghigno felice, lo ricambia avvicinandosi a lui, guardandolo seriamente per la prima volta in quel trafelato pomeriggio.  
-Non ti ho ancora detto quanto sei mozzafiato questa sera?- gli fa l’occhiolino, John allarga il sorriso fanciullesco sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
-No, non l’hai ancora fatto.- risponde sagace, il sopracciglio destro di Roger si alza vertiginosamente -ovviamente sei bellissimo Johnny, ma lo sarai ancora di più senza tutta questa roba addosso.- e nel dirlo si avvicina, sporgendosi in avanti verso il suo orecchio, facendogli mordere piano il labbro inferiore. Annusa il suo profumo, è frizzante e pizzica nel suo naso quando i capelli biondi gli sfiorano la guancia.  
-Non vedo l’ora di strappartela questa camicia.- sussurra con voce fintamente sensuale, tanto da farlo sogghignare ancora, se pur le guance del più piccolo si colorino di un rosa acceso. Roger gli dà un piccolo bacio sotto l’angolo della mandibola, tornando a guardarlo.  
-Smettila, scemo.- afferma John dandogli un leggero pizzicotto sul braccio.  
-No, seriamente John, te la strapperò a morsi.- replica questa volta più convinto il batterista, ma non riesce a frenare le risate maliziose dell’altro finendo per cicalecciare come due ragazzini facendo girare gli altri due, i quale sembrano aver terminato il loro borbottio segreto.  
Freddie batte le mani come farebbe una madre che cerca l’attenzione dei figli; John riceve un ultimo pizzicotto da parte di Roger dando completa attenzione all’altro.  
-Bambini, si va, su forza biondina prendi la valigia, il taxi sarà qui a momenti.- afferma Freddie, facendo incuriosire John; sta per parlare ma il cantante gli preme l’indice destro sulla bocca -e tu dolcezza, stai fermo lì dove sei.-  
Stranamente Roger non fiata e ne replica con qualche battutina stizzita il fatto di dover prendere lui il bagaglio, ma anzi fa in fretta ad andare in camera. John è titubante, non sa che cosa aspettarsi e lo sguardo di Freddie ne è la prova; questo gli accarezza piano la guancia con la mano.  
-Stai bene, tesoro?- domanda con sincerità, John annuisce deciso.  
-Benissimo.- risponde assottigliando lo sguardo -che sta succedendo?- domanda guardando Brian, da oltre la spalla di Freddie, prendere qualcosa dalla tasca; è un foulard bianco, molto probabilmente di seta. Il più piccolo alza titubante il sopracciglio destro, scambiando uno sguardo confuso con gli altri due.  
-Ok, ok, darling ti spiegheremo tutto quando saremo arrivati dove dobbiamo andare, ma adesso ti dobbiamo bendare.- dice e il più piccolo sgrana gli occhi, addirittura fa un piccolissimo cenno ad arretrare ma Freddie gli prende le mani tra le sue baciandogli piano le dita.  
-Fa parte del regalo, tesoro, stai tranquillo, non è nulla di che.- spiega con voce rassicurante, ma John continua a fissarli incerti.  
Lo sa che non potrebbero mai fargli del male; non impazzisce però all’idea di andare chissà dove senza poter vedere la strada percorsa, ma il modo in cui lo stanno fissando dovrebbe rassicurarlo.  
-Se non vuoi puoi dircelo ma ecco è davvero una gran bella sorpresa.-  
-N-no, no, va bene. Credo.-  
Freddie alza il sopracciglio prendendo il foulard da Brian.  
-Sicuro?- domanda il più vecchio e John annuisce deciso. L’ultima immagine che registra è l’occhiolino che Freddie gli regala prima di bendarlo.  
-Dimmi se è troppo stretto.- gli domanda il cantante annodando la stoffa dietro la nuca. È una sensazione strana, non sgradevole; comincia a piacergli l’idea di lasciarsi portare ed essere nelle mani dei suoi fidanzati.  
-No, no va ben—ah!- sghignazza quando si sente abbracciare da dietro, sorride nel sentire due bocche riempirlo di piccoli baci sul viso.  
Freddie fa quasi le fusa nel suo orecchio, mentre gli pizzica il fianco provocandogli il solletico; come se non bastasse Brian si impegna a farlo tremare piano per dei piccoli assalti al suo collo fatti di leggere carezze a fior di labbra. John ridacchia ma ben presto gli sfugge un piccolo sospiro che vira verso un gemito stridulo quando il chitarrista morde più forte.  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma Roger interrompe quella piccola tortura. John non può vederlo ma immagina la sua espressione sconvolta di fronte a quell’intreccio.  
-Hey!- abbaia il biondo verso gli altri due che sghignazzano lasciandolo andare di poco ma continuando a tenergli una mano appoggiata al fianco.  
-E poi sarei io quello da tenere a bada.- afferma e decisamente non ha tutti i torti nell’esser stato tagliato fuori da quel piccolo assalto.

I quattro escono finalmente dall’appartamento quando il taxi li aspetta in strada, ma di certo scendere con John bendato non è una cosa facile, se pur il ragazzo sappia bene dove mettere i piedi.  
Il più piccolo viene fatto sedere al centro dei sedili posteriori della macchina, Roger e Freddie si siedono ai lati e quindi Brian di fronte a dare istruzioni al tassista. Per tutto il viaggio Freddie si premura di tenergli stretta tra le mani la sua, sfiorandogli il dorso con il pollice e giocando distrattamente con i suoi anelli, mentre Roger lascia la mano appoggiata sul suo ginocchio.  
Parlottano dei prossimi concerti durante il tragitto, di come abbiano suonato bene l’ultima volta al Rainbow e di quanto debbano replicare il prima possibile ma John non è seriamente interessato a quelle chiacchiere, quanto a ciò che gli aspetta. Alla serata, alla mezzanotte del suo compleanno.  
Stare nel mezzo tra Freddie e Roger di certo non aiuta.  
Non sa sinceramente cosa possa succedere appena tolto il foulard. Potrebbe essere sbattuto sulla prima superficie liscia di qualsiasi posto in cui lo stiano portando e fare sesso fino all’alba, senza mangiare o dormire.  
Sinceramente non gli dispiacerebbe, ma lo sa che non sarebbe mai successo. Di certo mancavano ancora delle ore allo scoccare dei dui vent’anni e di certo nessuno, men che meno Brian, avrebbe rotto il loro piccolo patto. E poi lo sa di avere tre fidanzati fin troppo romantici per poter liquidare la sua prima volta con una semplice ammucchiata senza senso.  
Per ciò sicuramente ci sarebbe stato un prima e un dopo.  
John è immerso nelle sue lucubrazioni e supposizioni, quando il taxi si ferma e Freddie gli sussurra un “siamo arrivati” dritto nell’orecchio. Il cuore di John sfarfalla emozionato, ha persino un leggero tremore quando scende dalla macchina e finalmente viene sbendato.

John sbatte velocemente le palpebre cercando di capire dove si trovino. È una delle vie più eleganti di Londra e l’entrata di un albergo di lusso, ricco di sfarzo e opulenza, campeggia di fronte a lui.  
Corruga le sopracciglia, alzando lo sguardo confuso sulla facciata della struttura e cinque stelle luminose appaiono sopra l’enorme scritta “The Savoy Hotel”.  
-P-perché siamo qui?- domanda girandosi velocemente verso i diretti interessati. I ragazzi gli regalano uno sguardo allusivo, il sopracciglio destro di Roger si alza vertiginosamente mentre gli altri due sorridono compiaciuti. John ci impiega un paio di minuti per capire... quando finalmente realizza. Allora sgrana gli occhi, aprendo la bocca carico di stupore; torna a guardare l’entrata dell’albergo e poi ancora loro.  
-Oh, mio— ma voi, insomma, voi…- balbetta, non è capace sinceramente di dire a voce alta quello che sta pensando.  
-Sì.- risponde semplicemente Freddie avvicinandosi a lui, mentre continua ad annaspare nel suo stesso respiro.  
Non può crederci.  
Non sa effettivamente come replicare di fronte al fatto che avrebbe passato la notte più bella della sua vita in un albergo di lusso. Non può neppure immaginare quanto possa costare una sola suite lì dentro, forse neppure un intero mese d’affitto potrebbe bastargli per la stanza più economica. Si sente così inappropriato in quel momento.  
Roger riesce a risvegliarlo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
-E quindi noi, stanotte, ah, davvero?- sussurra ancora incredulo. Ha le guance leggermente arrossate, il cuore batte impazzito nel suo petto mentre rivolge continui sguardi confusi e sbigottiti agli altri tre.  
-Davvero.- sghignazza Roger visibilmente eccitato quanto lui.  
John però è come se non riuscisse a muoversi, mentre Brian e Freddie si avvicinano all’entrata.  
-Ma, ma… - balbetta, Roger lo spintona delicatamente per muoversi -siete impazziti?-  
-È il tuo compleanno, Deaky. Non potevamo starcene a casa.-  
-Ma i soldi, io, q-quanto costa stare qui!-  
-Oh, non preoccuparti per questo.- risponde serenamente il biondo, ma John rivolge uno sguardo confuso al cantante il quale gli regala un raggiante sorriso.  
-F-Fred ma non possiamo permettercelo.-  
Freddie lo zittisce appoggiandogli l’indice sulla bocca.  
-Darling, davvero non preoccuparti.- è tutto quello che gli dice prima di fargli segno di entrare.

Quando entrano dalla porta scorrevole ritrovandosi nell’ampia hall dell’albergo, John e Roger restano a bocca aperta, sgranando gli occhi come due bambini di fronte alla vetrina di un negozio di giocattoli.  
Una lunga striscia di tappeto rosso porta dall’entrata alla reception, come fosse il red carpet di una prima cinematografica e loro ne sono i protagonisti. John si rende conto di essere solo un ragazzino nel mezzo di quella ricchezza sfacciata. Una signora cammina vicino a loro, è di una bellezza stravolgente, con fili di perle che placidi affondano nella scollatura del vestito e un enorme diamante luccica arrogante, incastonato nell’anello al suo indice. John sgrana gli occhi, avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Roger.  
-I-i-io non-non posso crederci.- bofonchia e il biondo sembra essere nella sua stessa situazione dato che segue con lo sguardo la donna fino a che questa non gli regala uno sguardo ammiccante.  
-Neanche io Johnny. Dio, quel diamante potrebbe sfamare mezza Africa.- afferma continuando a guardarsi attorno, sollevando lo sguardo verso il soffitto e poi sul marmo lucido dei pavimenti. I due si rendono conto di essere rimasti impalati a guardarsi attorno solo quando Freddie li richiama con uno schioccare di dita. Sghignazza divertito, non meno eccitato degli altri se pur mantenga un contegno rispetto ai due più piccoli.  
-Forza, bambini, venite o restate lì?-  
John si avvicina come un gatto al padrone, entrando in ascensore insieme agli altri. Brian pigia il tasto che porta all’ultimo piano e se pur non lo voglia far trapelare, mantenendo il suo personaggio di “adulto” del gruppo, è pur sempre anche lui un ragazzo non avvezzo a frequentare certi luoghi.  
John si morde piano il labbro inferiore, improvvisamente tra di loro cala un irreale silenzio carico di aspettative e curiosità, lanciandosi sguardi maliziosi. Roger gli sfiora il dorso della mano, standogli vicino, sghignazzando piano, non dicendo ancora nulla, neppure quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprono di fronte a loro.  
Trovano la camera, Brian gira la chiave nella toppa e quando aprono la porta rimangono allibiti per quanto sia enorme e mozzafiato.  
La prima cosa che John nota è il panorama che si intravede dalla porta a vetri che dalla camera porta al balcone, l’intera Londra sembra più bella che mai vista da quell’altezza.  
Poi si guarda attorno, la camera è di un lusso sfrenato. Il massimo del lusso che si è mai potuto permettere sono sempre e solo state camere di ostelli per studenti, tutta quell’eleganza e opulenza sembra dargli momentaneamente alla testa.  
Non è certamente l’unico ad essere stupefatto, dato che anche gli altri tre si guardano attorno con espressioni stupite.  
-È-è pazzesco.- borbotta Freddie, Brian annuisce piano.  
-Sì. Sì, a-assolutmente… pazzesco.- risponde il ragazzo più vecchio quasi fosse un pensiero sfuggitogli, lasciando il borsone con il loro cambio su una deliziosa poltroncina all’entrata, mentre Roger apre la porta della camera da letto.  
-Cazzo. Il letto è gigantesco!- non riesce a contenere l’euforia di fronte a quell’enorme letto matrimoniale che campeggia di fronte a loro.  
Il batterista si avvicina, lasciandosi cadere a braccia aperte sul materasso, ridendo eccitato.  
John lo osserva, gli ricorda veramente un bambino la mattina di Natale.  
-È grande quasi quanto il nostro appartamento, wow, rischiamo di perderci qua sopra!- afferma continuando a ridere, seguito da Freddie che si getta al suo fianco in un mare di risate giocose.  
John osserva i due ragazzi in preda all’entusiasmo del momento, ma improvvisamente sembra essere assalito da una strana sensazione di inadeguatezza.  
Non si merita tutta quella meraviglia, che cosa ha mai fatto lui per loro per poter essere così tanto fortunato?  
Nulla, non ha mai fatto molto, o almeno non crede. In quel momento non sa che cosa dire o fare, non sa se effettivamente può meritarsi tutto quello sfarzo e quell’amore che i ragazzi gli stanno dando.  
Resta in silenzio leggermente in disparte, cercando di dissimulare quel leggero sentore di malinconia che gli stringe il cuore, non sapendo il perché si debba sentire così; ma Brian lo nota, capisce che qualcosa non va. Si avvicina piano, corrugando le sopracciglia mentre John tenta inutilmente di nascondere il suo disagio.  
-John?- domanda il chitarrista, cercando il suo sguardo -hey…hey, stai bene?- continua ad avvicinarsi, cercando di guardarlo in viso ma John gli sfugge ancora.  
-S-sì, certo.- bofonchia ma un singulto lo tradisce una piccolissima lacrima scivola lungo la sua guancia.  
Sta piangendo? Non se n’era neppure reso conto.  
Brian trattiene il respiro stupito quando finalmente riesce a prendergli il volto tra le mani e a costringerlo ad alzare lo sguardo nel suo. È così straziante vederlo improvvisamente preoccupato per una sua piccola e inutile crisi, John si sente così in colpa per questo cambio d’umore improvviso.  
-Deaky perché—oh, Dio, perché piangi?- sussurra smorzando così anche il ridere degli altri due che si bloccano immediatamente.  
Un altro piccolo singhiozzo gli sfugge dalla gola, Brian gli sfiora le guance con i pollici continuando a cercare di capire che cos’abbia.  
-N-non mi merito tutto questo.- sussurra alla fine John, tirando appena su con il naso. Brian corruga le sopracciglia confuso; Roger e Freddie nel mentre si avvicinano al bordo del letto, sedendosi e osservandoli con sguardi preoccupati.  
-Q-quanto avrete speso? Forse come il nostro affitto di un mese, siete, insomma, siete dei pazzi.-  
-John noi volevamo farti felice.- ammette delicato Brian e questo rende ancora di più assurdo il suo comportamento.  
-M-m-mi bastava restare sul divano con voi, stupidi, non tutta questa meraviglia.- come se fosse ovvio che a John sarebbe bastato davvero solo quello.  
Non ci vuole molto prima di ritrovarsi avvinghiato a Brian che lo coccola tra le braccia, dandogli piccolissimi baci tra i capelli.  
Si dà dello stupido per aver reagito in quella maniera, ma non può evitarlo. Sa anche che quelle lacrime che gli bagnano il viso sono in parte di gioia per quel trattamento, ritrovandosi in un improvviso uragano di emozioni.  
E si rende conto davvero di quanto siano importanti loro tre, di quanto lo facciano sentire bene. Si sente unico tra di loro, una sensazione che non ha mai provato con nessuno.  
Ammette di aver esagerato forse, che ora il senso di colpa per averli fatti preoccupare è maggiore di quello di non meritarsi tutto quel trattamento.  
Chiude per un istante gli occhi quando anche gli altri due lo stringono in un abbraccio di gruppo. Restano per un istante in silenzio, tutti e quattro, stretti tra di loro, come fossero il nido di loro stessi, proteggendo l’uccellino più piccolo.  
John sorride appena quando riceve altri piccoli baci.  
-Tu ti meriti il mondo, darling.- sussurra Freddie, facendolo sorridere, l’angoscia di qualche minuto prima viene spazzata via dalla dolcezza di quelle parole.  
Quando si separano, John si asciuga con il dorso delle mani gli occhi, guardandoli con gli occhi dell’amore.  
-D-dio vi sarà costato un casino.- pigola sogghignando appena, ritrovando quella serenità che gli era stata tolta dalle sue stesse paure.  
Roger sfoggia un sorriso sincero.  
-È un regalo e i regali non hanno prezzo se fatti per una persona importante. E se proprio lo vuoi sapere, posso dirti solo che è grazie al proprietario del Rainbow se ci siamo potuti permettere questa suite.-  
John gli rivolge un’occhiata confusa, alzando il sopracciglio destro.  
-C-che cosa?-  
-Sì. Ci ha dato quell’extra, giusto? Beh, erano un sacco di soldi Johnny, ma davvero un sacco. Noi volevamo già portarti qui ma quando Brian ha visto quanti erano, letteralmente il giorno dopo è schizzato a prenotare per questa notte.-  
Brian? Brian ha fatto questo per lui?  
Il chitarrista annuisce piano quando John lo guarda con stupore.  
-Quindi Johnny non preoccuparti riguardo al prezzo, è quasi come se ci fosse stata regalata.- termina il biondo, John vorrebbe parlare, ringraziarli ancora ma è Freddie ad interromperlo, mettendosi una mano sul fianco e appoggiandosi allo schienale di una delle poltroncine della camera da letto.  
-Comunque, darling, non credi che sia un regalo anche per noi tutto questo ben di Dio? Insomma, ce lo meritiamo tutti di essere coccolati così, giusto?- afferma con tono bonario, riuscendo così nell’intento di far ridacchiare il più piccolo e di alleggerire così la tensione tra di loro.  
Sono quattro nervi scoperti che cercano in tutti i modi di rilassarsi in vista della mezzanotte, ma lo sanno che sarà un’impresa difficile riuscirci.  
-Assolutamente sì. Scusatemi, h-ho esagerato.-  
Freddie sfoggia un ghigno divertito, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli lunghi dalla spalla, come fosse una diva stizzita.  
-E poi dobbiamo incominciare ad abituarci a dormire in alberghi come questi, quando diventeremo famosi dormiremo solo con tre gocce di Channel n. 5 e in letti ancora più grandi di questo.-  
-Anzi, ci daranno interi palazzi solo per noi!-  
Freddie sciocca le dita rivolgendogli uno sguardo complice a Roger.  
-Brava biondina.-  
John si ritrova a ridere a cuor leggero, di fronte alla spensieratezza degli altri due. Si domanda a volte perché sia sempre così “serio” quando invece dovrebbe abbracciare molto più spesso la sua parte più frivola e infantile.  
Freddie batte le mani, sfregandole tra di loro, avvicinandosi poi a John e dandogli un veloce bacio sulla punta del naso.  
-Allora darling, che cosa ne dici di sciacquarti questo bel visino e di andare a cena? Uh? Ho proprio voglia di un po’ di champagne.- 

Brian si avvicina al più piccolo, mentre Freddie e Roger continuano a discutere su cosa fare quando saranno talmente ricchi da non sapere più come spendere i loro soldi. John abbassa mesto lo sguardo, tirando su con il naso e pulendosi velocemente il viso.  
-Scusami.- borbotta con un piccolo sorriso, che si allarga quando sente la mano dell’altro sfiorargli la guancia.  
Gli dà un bacio, prendendogli il volto tra le mani. È un bacio diverso da quelli che gli ha sempre dato, non è leggero o semplicemente tenero ma trasmette la chiara sensazione a John di essere amato. 

Lascia che Brian gli tolga l’ultima lacrima che solitaria crolla lentamente lungo la guancia accaldata; quando tornano a guardarsi non servono altre parole per esprimere quello che prova.

NdA  
Magicamente e contro ogni aspettativa eccolo qui il nuovo capitolo.  
Dopo le grandi emozioni dei post di Gwil e Joe, che mi han messa a dura prova sinceramente sul proseguimento della mia vita e al ritorno orrendo degli attacchi di panico di fine estate eccoci qui con un capitolo intermedio.

Ammetto di aver scritto questa parte un po’ in maniera riempitiva per poter dare più respiro alla storia. Se pur io voglia far zompare allegramente questi quattro coniglietti insieme, ci vuole un minimo di attesa non credete? Ma vi posso assicurare che dal prossimo i giochi si faranno seri e non c’è più nulla che possa tenere a freno John, specialmente allo scoccare della mezzanotte.

Sapete poi che a me piace da morire John un po’ zoccoletta, per cui…non ho remore a fargli fare la gatta morta e soprattutto a recuperare mesi di repressione. Ma in questo capitolo ho voluto calcare un po’ di più sul fattore sentimentale dato che nei prossimi le temperature si alzeranno vertiginosamente e di momenti dolci ce ne saranno ben pochi…

Come di consueto qualche piccolo aggiornamento sulle storie e progetti futuri:  
-Questa mini long sarà all’incirca sui sei capitoli più o meno, per cui non finirà molto velocemente questa maggica notte.  
-Al termine della storia mi prenderò la mia consueta pausa, se pur io abbia nella testolina una surprise.  
-Ho in ballo due grosse long sui Queen, questa volta davvero “importanti”, decisamente delle au che mi stanno impegnando notte tempo: una è revisionata dalla sempre magnifica Kim, che è stata incatenata alla scrivania e usata meramente per i miei loschi scopi pruriginosi, e l’altra è quasi un lavoro a due mani con un’altra carissima ragazza che mi sta aiutando davvero un sacco!  
Devo solo capire quale verrà terminata prima dell’altra così da poterle pubblicare con calma.  
-Avrei pure una storiellina per halloween che spero sinceramente di poter scrivere più a cuor leggero. Spoiler? Se avete visto “The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina” allora forse potreste capire di che cosa si parla. Ma non dico molto altro.

In tutto questo, sicuro termineremo l’anno insieme e incominceremo piacevolmente il 2020 ancora all togheter data la mole di storie che ho su di loro ahahah

As always grazie del vostro supporto, per me è molto importante. Davvero <3 

xoxo  
ninfy


	4. Quattro

4  
-  


John ridacchia civettuolo nascondendo il sorriso malizioso dietro la mano.  
Freddie gli rivolge un’occhiata complice mentre gli versa dell’altro champagne nel bicchiere.   
-F-Fred basta.- bisbiglia continuando a non riuscire a trattenere quel leggero risolino dovuto ad un principio di ubriachezza. Non troppo, giusto per rilassarlo. Il cantante per tutta risposta finge noncuranza, continuando a riempire anche il bicchiere di Roger nella stessa situazione del festeggiato; il biondo fa tintinnare il suo bicchiere con quello di Brian, mentre questo si gusta l’ultima squisita forchettata della sua cena.  
-Oh, darling, cosa vuoi che sia un po’ di champagne.- risponde con nonchalance il cantante, facendogli l’occhiolino giusto per farlo ridacchiare ancora in quella maniera deliziosa che lo fa improvvisamente sembrare un bambino, con le guance tinte di un rosa intenso e gli occhi in due fessure. Freddie impazzisce per quel faccino dolce da riempire di baci, impossibile trattenerlo dal dargli due piccoli pizzicotti sulle guance giusto per farlo rattrappire su sé stesso in una marea di piccoli risolini delicati.  
-È-è il quinto bicchiere che mi riempi.- ribatte senza molta convinzione il più piccolo, mandandone giù ancora di champagne.   
Ha la pancia piena di buon cibo e il giusto quantitativo di alcool per sentirsi allegramente su di giri.

Avevano tutti e quattro tentato, almeno all’inizio della cena, di mantenere un certo contegno seduti al tavolo del ristorante del Savoy, serviti da camerieri e matre come fossero delle star. Ma poi lo champagne era abbondato, la tensione iniziale ormai soltanto un ricordo lontano dimenticato sotto le prime risate e la piacevole compagnia di chiacchiere frivole e battutine maliziose.  
John si sente ebbro non solo delle squisite bollicine che gli frizzano ancora sulla punta della lingua quando manda giù l’ultimo sorso, ma dalla compagnia degli altri tre, della dolce sensazione di essere in una piccola “famiglia”, essere abbracciato non solo fisicamente ma anche nel profondo dai loro sentimenti. 

Freddie gli fa il piedino sotto al tavolo, assottigliando lo sguardo scuro e felino; John si morde appena il labbro inferiore, sogghignando, la tentazione di lasciarsi andare è davvero irresistibile e dato l’incoraggiamento del più vecchio, non vede perché dovrebbe trattenersi.  
Infondo è la festa del suo compleanno, no?  
Allora si avvicina appena all’orecchio di Freddie, dando una veloce occhiata agli altri due intenti in un sommesso parlottare, molto simile al loro.  
-L-lo so perché mi fai bere.- biascica lentamente cercando in tutti i modi di frenarsi dal cercare di dargli un bacio, perché si sente completamente morbido e molto caldo. John ritorna a sedersi composto, torturandosi le labbra con il bordo del bicchiere, continuando ad avere quell’atteggiamento da piccola lolita ingenua, mentre Freddie di tutta risposta gli stringe brevemente il ginocchio.  
-Certamente, darling, perché diventi una piccola puttanella quando ti lasci andare.- risponde come fosse la cosa più ovvia da dire.  
John si strozza appena con un sorso di vino, mentre si guarda attorno per vedere se qualcuno l’abbia sentito, scatenando una risata leggermente più alta rispetto alle altre da parte di Freddie, facendo così voltare alcuni commensali distinti e stizziti dalla presenza di quei quattro giovani ragazzi. Il bassista risponde con una sberla giocosa sulla coscia di questo, continuando a cinguettare allegro, nascondendosi dietro la mano che tiene il bicchiere di champagne, ormai vuoto.  
-Non dire queste cose. Possono sentirci.- afferma fintamente imbarazzato, trattenendo improvvisamente il fiato quando la mano dell’altro ancora ferma sul suo ginocchio, risale vertiginosamente la gamba.  
-Se vuoi posso andare direttamente da quella signora raggrinzita e acida e dirle che cosa voglio farti stasera.- sottolinea le sue intenzioni indicando con un gesto veloce della testa la diretta interessata -credo sia molto gelosa del fatto che un così bel ragazzino verrà scopato per tutta la notte da tre affascinanti e dannatamente attraenti bei maschioni.- marca l’ultima parola abbassando di un tono la voce, riuscendo però nell’intento di far sghignazzare ancora più sguaiatamente il più piccolo; ormai le guance di John sono due deliziosi pomelli rossi accesi, leggermente anche sul naso.   
-Fred!- squittisce ancora il bassista, appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo e sbuffando dal naso- s-sei, ah, sei un idiota.-  
-Sono il tuo idiota, darling.- controbatte il cantante con la voce fintamente sensuale, tanto che John risponde con una risata veramente acuta, tanto da costringerlo a tapparsi la bocca quando si rende conto di essersela lasciata sfuggire senza volerlo.

Al momento del l’arrivo del dolce, una deliziosa mousse al cioccolato fondente sommersa di frutti di bosco e una punta di caramello, Roger dà improvvisamente un calcio sotto al tavolo a Freddie. Questo gli rivolge uno sguardo accigliato.  
-Ah, biondina!- sibila a denti stretti e Roger alza vertiginosamente il sopracciglio destro.  
-Non hai dimenticato qualcosa, Fred? Uh?-  
-Sì, di darti una sberla per questo calcio.-  
Roger gliene dà un altro, Freddie risponde con uno schiaffo sulla mano del biondo. John corruga le sopracciglia, li guarda senza capire molto. Anche se sospetta che i due stiamo tramando qualcosa…  
-Smettila, non me ne sono dimenticato!-abbaia snervato Freddie e allora il più piccolo abbozza un sorriso di circostanza.  
-C-che cosa non ti sei dimenticato?- domanda piano, mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore; Freddie si ricompone, schiarendosi la voce e con un gesto teatrale infila la mano nella tasca della casacca in velluto rosso.  
-Di quest— ma si ferma improvvisamente, sgranando pochi istanti dopo gli occhi -Oh. Oh!-   
-Fred? Vero che stai solo facendo lo scemo e non te lo sei dimenticato?-  
Freddie non risponde continuando a cercare nelle tasche con una chiara espressione terrorizzata sul volto.  
\- Dio, non è rimasto sul tavolo, vero?- sibila a denti stretti mentre Roger pare gonfiare il pelo come un gatto innervosito, ma è proprio quando sembra essere sul punto di esplodere che Brian si risveglia improvvisamente, mettendosi la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
-Oh, scusate l’ho preso io!- afferma ricevendo come risposta un’espressione piccata da parte del biondo.  
-E poi dovresti essere tu quello sveglio dei quattro.-  
Il festeggiato sorride, mentre osserva gli altri tre lanciarsi occhiate ambigue e stizzite.  
-Insomma cosa succede.-  
E’ Roger allora a prendere dalle mani di Brian -al quale regala un borbottio sommesso- una scatolina in velluto blu che appoggia poi al centro del tavolo, di fronte al più piccolo.  
-Beh, John, ci eravamo preparati un discorso migliore di questa scenata ma sono sinceramente abbastanza sbronzo, credo lo siamo tutti. Per cui prendi questo e aprilo e basta.-  
John dopo una manciata di secondi di intontimento, pare risvegliarsi di fronte a quella piccola scatolina che ha tutta l’aria di essere qualcosa di veramente prezioso. Deglutisce a vuoto, sente improvvisamente le dita tremare appena quando scopre cosa si nasconde all’interno.  
Si porta d’istinto la mano alla bocca, trattenendo il respiro quando osserva quel bellissimo anello da uomo in argento con incisa sopra una piccola corona.  
E’ semplice, come quelli che porta lui ed è bellissimo.  
Si sente uno stupido paragonandosi a una ragazza a cui hanno appena chiesto di sposare, sentendo ancora gli occhi gonfiarsi di piccole lacrime.  
Sfiora con il pollice la superficie lucida, sentendo sotto il polpastrello l’incisione della corona  
-I-io non…non dovevate…- sussurra con la voce rotta da un piccolissimo singulto e presto le dita di Freddie gli accarezzano la guancia per togliere una piccolissima lacrima sfuggita al controllo.  
-Basta piangere, tesoro. Possiamo avere un sorriso e basta? Non posso vederti ancora con questi bellissimi occhioni tutti rossi, darling.-  
John ubbidisce, ricevendo così un’altra carezza.   
-Grazie. Davvero. Io…- vorrebbe dire molto in quel momento, che non avrebbero dovuto spendere ancora dei soldi per lui ad esempio, che già tutto quello era fin troppo anche per la sua immaginazione e i suoi desideri per quella festa di compleanno.  
Ma soprattutto si ritrova a soppesare bene se continuare a parlare perché vacilla sulla punta della lingua un una frase importante, che forse sarebbe stata troppo avventata da dire in quel momento, anche se le carte in regola per dirla ci sarebbero state eccome.   
Preferisce sorridere ancora, sfilando l’anello per infilarlo al medio della mano sinistra dove campeggia elegante e bellissimo. Fissa la sua mano, ridacchia per la felicità.  
L’attenzione di tutti e quattro ritorna alla deliziosa mousse fino a quando John guarda l’orologio al polso.

-Oh. E’ mezzanotte.-  
E nel dirlo si rende conto che è come se avesse appena gettato nel mezzo del tavolo una bomba pronta ad esplodere.  
I tre alzano gli sguardi su di lui, i cucchiai con il dolce appena assaggiato restano a metà del tragitto verso le bocche che si socchiudono e gli occhi si aprono stupiti.

John è agitato, il cuore impazzito al centro del petto batte forsennato togliendogli quasi il respiro. Ritorna prepotente quella tensione palpabile tra di loro, questa volta la resistenza però è fragile, come se bastasse un semplice passo falso da parte sua per farli scattare completamente.   
Ma non è una sensazione sgradevole; è semplicemente una situazione di stallo dove ognuno di loro aspetta in silenzio che qualcuno si muova per primo. 

E con piacevole sorpresa è Brian.

In ascensore il chitarrista resta alle spalle di John, Freddie e Roger bisbigliano qualcosa stando in disparte, come se fingessero nonchalance e li lasciassero soli per un breve istante.  
Sinceramente apprezza quel piccolo gesto perché percepisce il desiderio da parte dell’altro di avere un piccolissimo momento per potersi lasciare completamente andare con lui.   
Sorride piano quando una ciocca di capelli gli viene scostata dietro l’orecchio e il tocco impercettibile dei polpastrelli di Brian che lo sfiorano con gentilezza; John di tutta risposta si spinge appena all’indietro, appoggiando la schiena al petto del chitarrista, ascoltando un leggero sospirare di questo, direttamente nel suo orecchio.  
Se pur gli strati di vestiti non gli consentano per il momento di sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, John è come se percepisse il calore del suo corpo, forse l’alcool in circolazione e l’ebrezza del momento, ma è una sensazione piacevole quella che sta provando.  
Non hanno fatto nulla di folle, non si sono neppure baciati, ma Brian è dietro di lui a sfiorargli la tempia con il respiro, sembra non volersi azzardare neppure a dargli un bacio ma tutto questo basta e avanza per farlo impazzire.  
Si volta appena verso il viso dell’altro, giusto per poterlo osservare con la coda dell’occhio.  
-Sei…sei nervoso?- sussurra con innocenza John. Brian non risponde, ma prima che le porte dell’ascensore si aprano gli stringe con decisione la mano nella propria, intrecciando per un breve istante le dita tra di loro.

John sa o almeno immaginava, che sarebbe stato Roger il primo a rompere quel tacito accordo di aspettare che qualcuno facesse la prima mossa.  
I due ragazzi più giovani, appena aperta la porta si ritrovano velocemente avvinghiati in un abbraccio ricco di risolini complici e baci sconclusionati. Sono più i mobili che urtano che effettivamente i passi giusti per arrivare alla camera da letto, data la foga con cui Roger lo bacia e lo tiene stretto tra le braccia. John non si capacita di come il batterista riesca a toccarlo ovunque, mentre lui a malapena riesce a tenergli il viso tra le mani.  
Ma va bene così, nulla è perfetto, è tutto dettato dalla passione del momento.  
In uno sprazzo di libertà dalla bocca del biondo, John intravede gli altri due che li guardano, sorridono, come se lui e Roger fossero cuccioli di lupo che si conoscono e i capo branco li osservano orgogliosi.  
Sorride prima di ridere quando Roger gli pizzica il fianco facendogli il solletico.  
Quando finalmente i due crollano sul letto si ritrovano con il fiato corto e le mani del biondo che frenetiche arrivano ai primi bottoni della camicia del più piccolo, riuscendo così ad attaccarsi velocemente al collo di questo, il quale si lascia sfuggire un sospiro acuto misto ad un risolino languido.  
John però sembra tornare alla realtà quando si rende conto che di lì a breve finalmente avrebbero fatto l’amore con lui.

Per davvero.

Senza più scuse.

Chiude per un istante gli occhi, cerca di riprendere fiato, sentendo ancora dei battiti del cuore che pare volergli uscire dalla gola.  
È confuso, al centro di un uragano di emozioni che tentano di uscire tutte nello stesso momento ma la furia del biondo non gli dà la possibilità di esprimere nulla.  
Freddie arriva in suo soccorso quando le risate di John si affievoliscono, improvvisamente preda dei suoi pensieri. Roger soffia come un gatto preso per la collottola quando il cantante lo afferra alla cintura e lo costringe a staccarsi dal più piccolo, più simile ad un groviglio di vestiti stropicciati e capelli arruffati.  
-Piano, biondino.- afferma Freddie con un sorriso bonario stampato sul viso, regalando a John una strizzatina d’occhio complice, mentre tenta di trattenere con un braccio una furia bionda. Questo arriccia la bocca in una smorfia infastidita subito baciata dal più vecchio, come per rabbonirlo e cercare di calmarlo.  
-Stai buono, ok? Una cosa alla volta, che ne dici.- sussurra quando con uno schiocco di labbra umide lascia tornare a respirare il più piccolo, che quasi in colpa annuisce piano, calmandosi leggermente. John li osserva, Roger a cavalcioni sul suo bacino mentre Freddie lo bacia, tenendogli ferma la mandibola con la mano quasi completamente stretta attorno al suo collo e le bocche premute una contro l’altra.  
Deglutisce a vuoto, abbassando velocemente lo sguardo all’altezza del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni trovandosi già irrimediabilmente eccitato.  
In tutto questo Brian se n’è restato appoggiato allo stipite della porta che collega il salottino all’entrata con la camera da letto a fissarli in disparte; John incrocia il suo sguardo, gli sorride appena ma basta per farlo muovere e raggiungere il letto anche lui. Si siede sul bordo, piegandosi sul gomito e sporgendosi per dargli un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra. Il bassista azzarda a mordergli piano il labbro inferiore, Brian socchiude le palpebre sogghignando.  
-Che ne dite di darci una rinfrescata e metterci comodi?- suggerisce prima che la situazione degeneri. Roger è il primo ad alzarsi, dirigendosi a passo svelto in bagno, lanciando la giacca sulla poltroncina e cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia, ma è nel momento in cui apre la porta della stanza che si blocca all’entrata.  
-Oh, mio—è una jacuzzi.- squittisce eccitato venendo raggiunto dagli altri tre che sbalorditi fissano l’enorme vasca da bagno circolare che campeggia di fronte a loro.  
Non perdono tempo cominciando a prepararsi, facendo scorrere l’acqua calda e tra piccoli baci e carezze i vestiti si avviluppano velocemente ai loro piedi. Ma John non vuole che i suoi ragazzi scoprano in questa maniera dozzinale la sua sorpresa, riuscendo magistralmente a deviare i loro sguardi dal suo corpo, forse complice la loro ebrezza e il fatto che quella jacuzzi fosse davvero invitante.  
Pochi istanti dopo i tre sono immersi tra le morbide bolle e i Sali da bagno che Freddie ha sparso copiosamente sul fondo, cominciando a punzecchiarsi, mentre lui resta fuori ancora in accappatoio.  
-Darling? Perché sei ancora lì?- domanda il cantante già intento a giocare appena con la soffice schiuma attorno a lui. Gli altri due lo osservano curiosi, mentre lui si morde appena il labbro inferiore trattenendo un ghigno divertito ed eccitato.  
Si siede sul bordo della vasca girandosi per immergere solo le gambe, lasciando che l’accappatoio resti ancora un istante a coprire il suo corpo.   
-Ho…ho una sorpresa per voi.- afferma prima di scoprire solo le spalle, lasciando che i capelli accarezzino la pelle in maniera deliziosa. I tre continuano a scrutarlo con curiosità, come se avessero davanti un quadro da studiare nei minimi dettagli. Il più piccolo tentenna un istante, si concede il lasciarsi guardare e giocare con loro. Poi accavalla le gambe, fingendo noncuranza se pur il viso sia tinto di un rosa acceso per un leggero imbarazzo.  
-Non notate… niente?- sottolinea la domanda alzando appena la gamba destra, mostrandola come fosse una pin-up. Roger sghignazza.  
-Che sei meraviglioso, dolcezza, sì, lo sappiamo questo.-  
Per tutta risposta John sbuffa dal naso schizzandogli un po’ d’acqua addosso.  
-Scemo. Guarda meglio.- afferma con un gesto della testa indicando la sua gamba ancora di fronte a loro, sentendo i muscoli del polpaccio tirare nervosi per la postura. Ci vuole una manciata di secondi prima che Brian strabuzzi gli occhi e allunghi appena la mano verso la coscia.  
-John? Ah, ti sei— si interrompe quando finalmente appoggia completamente la mano sulla sua pelle liscia, avvicinandosi a lui con la bocca aperta in una piccola “o” di stupore.  
Non sono da meno gli altri due che curiosi si fanno vicini, toccando e carezzando da prima con delicatezza ma poi scoperta la bella sorpresa, afferrano con entrambe le mani le sue gambe facendo sghignazzare il diretto interessato delle cure. -Cazzo.- esala il biondo deglutendo a vuoto, gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite di fronte a quella meraviglia.  
-Ti-ti sei depilato? -  
John annuisce piano, un sorriso infantile e le guance leggermente rosse per l’imbarazzo. Si morde il labbro inferiore, scostando i capelli dalla spalla sinistra così da avere quella porzione di pelle scoperta. I ragazzi lo osservano come fosse una deliziosa ninfa, così fragile e di una innocenza sensuale che letteralmente li fa tremare da capo a piedi.  
John finge noncuranza, giocando appena con l’acqua tiepida, raccogliendo uno sbuffo di schiuma con la mano. Ne soffia via ciuffetto, ridacchiando ancora con candore quasi virginale. Socchiude le palpebre, si sente davvero bello in quel momento, con gli sguardi attoniti e rapiti degli altri tutti su di lui.  
-Vi piace?- domanda con voce dolce.  
Ovviamente Roger lo afferra per il polso, afferrandolo tra le braccia in una marea di risolini acuti. L’acqua sciaborda attorno a loro, bagnando il pavimento del bagno, ma poco importa.  
I ragazzi cominciano ad accarezzarlo ovunque, scoprendo che sia sulle braccia e sotto le ascelle non c’è traccia di alcun pelo ma solo la sua pelle liscia e morbida di crema idratante. John è un adorabile grovigli di gambe e braccia e risatine deliziose provocate dal solletico, arrossendo in maniera fin troppo spudorata.  
-Dio, Johnny sei stupendo.-  
Il bassista sorride compiaciuto, lasciandosi abbracciare e riempire d’attenzioni; si ritrova nel mezzo tra Brian e Roger.  
-Ho-ho pensato che potesse essere carino. Per voi. Insomma, non faccio mai nulla di… strano.-  
Freddie gli afferra la caviglia facendogli così sollevare la gamba fin sopra la sua spalla per potergli baciare meglio dal ginocchio fino al piede.  
-Saresti mozzafiato con delle autoreggenti, lo sai, darling? Guarda qui che gambe stupende che hai.- afferma seguendo distrattamente il profilo del polpaccio in punta di polpastrello. John sogghigna sistemandosi meglio contro il petto di Brian. Il biondo schiocca la lingua contro il palato.  
-Bene, sappiamo cosa regalarti per Natale.- dice scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa con il cantante. Questo gli succhia l’alluce, il ragazzo ridacchia cercando di scappare dalla presa del cantante, che si sporge in avanti continuando a ridere per dargli un bacio veloce e a schiocco.  
-Davvero vi piace?- domanda e Roger alza vertiginosamente il sopracciglio destro.  
-John se vuoi ti faccio toccare con mano quanto seriamente mi stia piacendo tutto questo.- abbaia il biondo, ma il più piccolo non risponde se non con un abbozzo di ghigno e il labbro inferiore morso con malizia.

La situazione si rilassa, le risate si affievoliscono solo in favore di una più quiete tranquillità intrisa di desiderio e malizia; i ragazzi ridacchiano, cominciando a toccarsi con più naturalezza, senza alcuna fretta, con piccole carezze lungo le gambe o con baci sulle spalle. John si sente così al sicuro ma allo stesso tempo freme dalla voglia di esplorare e provare. Lo champagne gli appesantisce ancora la testa, la stanza è umido e calda per via dell’acqua e non si accorge di quanto la situazione si riscaldi in maniera repentina. Roger con scioltezza, si siede a cavalcioni su Freddie, avventandosi mollemente sul collo di questo in baci umidi e con trasporto. Le mani di Roger affondano nella criniera corvina del cantante, il quale chiude gli occhi, gettando la testa all’indietro per lasciargli tutto lo spazio che vuole per mordere e succhiare.  
John li osserva avvampando improvvisamente, sentendo il consueto calore con annessa pulsazione in mezzo alle gambe. Una piccola e ormai più che vispa erezione svetta tra le sue gambe da una manciata di minuti; osservare con quanta voluttà Roger succhi la pelle olivastra di Freddie e quanto questo ne sia compiaciuto comincia a dare i suoi effetti sul suo corpo.  
Sobbalza appena quando la mano di Brian intenta a carezzargli piano la spalla nuda, lo costringa con delicatezza ad alzare il volto verso il suo. Un piccolo sospiro gli sfugge dalle labbra che si schiudono quando finalmente questo lo bacia.  
Non è però un semplice sfiorare di labbra, no, è qualcosa di più.  
John si ritrova ben presto nella stessa posizione di Roger, tremando eccitato quando apre le gambe, sedendosi sul bacino di Brian nelle sue stesse condizioni. Ha gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre sfarfallano frenetiche per i dolci brividi di quel contatto.   
Brian non l’ha mai baciato così, con una lentezza estrema come se volesse gustare ogni singolo schiocco che le loro bocche fanno, succhiando piano il suo labbro e riempiendolo di lingua calda e umida.   
John ha il corpo increspato da tremori dolci, bollenti, che frizzano alla base della nuca piombando con violenza tra le gambe. Le dita lunghe del chitarrista accarezzano con decisione la sua schiena, come se fosse la prima volta che scopre il suo corpo, ma forse è davvero così.  
Fin dall’inizio l’ha sempre toccato con una certa paura, ed ora sono state dimenticate in favore di una ritrovata passione che lo spinge a stringerlo tra le braccia, premendoselo il più possibile contro.  
Come se scavassero in profondità lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale, Brian segue a palmi aperti la schiena arcuata, divorandosi letteralmente la bocca di John, il quale si ritrova ad essere quasi senza forza. Ma non vuole di certo rimanere inerme e lasciarsi trasportare dalla situazione, non in questo momento, con la possibilità finalmente di poter avere ciò che ha sempre desiderato.   
Allora con passo incerto scivola con la mano destra lungo il petto del chitarrista, inghiottendo un gemito gutturale di questo quando finalmente riesce a stringerlo nel palmo della mano.  
John conosce il corpo di Brian e sa perfettamente quanto questo sia dotato. Lo ha sempre affascinato e allo stesso tempo impaurito la sua stazza, bramando il poterla toccare con mano e osare provare a sentirne il sapore sulla lingua.   
Le immagini di Roger che quasi si strozza leggermente nel prenderlo tutto in gola gli provocano una vampata di calore che lo costringe a cercare aria, staccandosi dalla bocca dell’amante e John si rende conto che ancora non l’ha fermato.  
Non gli ha bloccato il polso o non gli ha detto “non ancora”. Quando Brian torna a fissarlo ha le iridi inghiottite dalle pupille dilatate.  
E allora si fa forza di questo momento per muoverla la mano, stringendo leggermente di più tanto da farlo tremare improvvisamente; le mani di Brian crollano attorno al suo culo, strizzandolo, premendo così i loro bacini tra di loro, tanto da poter avere entrambe le erezioni strette una contro l’altra. John azzarda a toccarne la punta con il pollice e questo provoca un singulto strozzato che scivola dalla gola di Brian, il quale scopre quando abbandona la nuca contro il bordo della vasca.   
John è curioso nonché terribilmente eccitato nel vedere con quanto piacere Brian si lasci toccare; si abbassa, baciandogli il collo, mordendo piano e le mani del chitarrista stringono di più sulle natiche. Le unghie corte si conficcano nella sua pelle, lasciando molto probabilmente delle lunette rosse.  
Ascolta quel piccolo concerto attorno a sé di sospiri umidi, baci che schioccano sulla pelle, di Roger che si lascia andare ad un sospiro acuto, Freddie che condisce il tutto con “sì, piccolo, ti piace” e Brian abbandonato alle sue cure.  
Ma lui vuole dirglielo quel pensiero che gli ronza per la testa da sempre e lo champagne che ancora persiste nel suo corpo aiuta la sua lingua a sciogliersi e a lasciarsi andare.  
Prende un respiro profondo, avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Brian.  
-Lo voglio tutto in gola il tuo cazzo.- esala con voce tremula, spezzata da piccoli sospiri deliziosi.  
Per tutta risposta il chitarrista si lascia andare ad un grugnito stupito.  
-Cristo, John.- ringhia a voce forse troppo alta tanto da farlo sobbalzare imbarazzato. Nasconde velocemente il viso nell’incavo del collo di questo, come un bambino che si vergogna, mentre Brian sghignazza senza fiato.  
Alle loro spalle Freddie si lascia andare ad una risata strascicata, morbida e calda. John non lo vede ma deve essere ancora sotto le cure di Roger.  
-Che cos’ha detto il gattino?- domanda con un tono di voce basso, quasi non fosse il suo, amalgamato dai sospiri che continua ad emettere.  
Brian continua a sogghignare, dando un pizzicotto sul fianco di John il quale non ha ancora smesso di muovere piano la mano, continuando a torturarlo lentamente.  
-Una gran porcata.- sospira, baciandogli la spalla.   
John sorride conto il collo di Brian, si vergogna certamente, ma non per quello che ha detto quanto per l’intimità della situazione. Mugugna quando le dita del chitarrista gli scostano dal viso i capelli lunghi, ormai bagnati sulle punte e appesantiti dall’umido. Ha la pelle sudata e qualche piccolo ciuffo si appicca alla sua tempia.  
-Glielo vuoi dire tu che cosa mi hai detto?- sussurra il chitarrista, ma John sghignazza, nascondendo ancora il viso nell’incavo della spalla del chitarrista. Questo muove leggermente più veloce la mano attorno al cazzo dell’altro provocandogli un lungo brivido per tutto il corpo.  
-Non pensavo che, ah, avesse una boccuccia così sporca.-  
John si sente afferrare da altre mani che lo strappano con dolcezza dal nascondiglio e lo costringono ad alzare lo sguardo nelle iridi fiammeggianti di Freddie. Roger gli morde la spalla, rapito però fin da subito dal chitarrista che gli afferra con decisione la mandibola, costringendolo ad un bacio quasi violento. Il cantante emette un suono molto simile alle fusa di un gatto, mentre gli accarezza il viso, scivolando tra i suoi capelli per stringerne piano un ciuffo in un pugno. John si morde il labbro inferiore, socchiudendo gli occhi, la mano tra le gambe di Brian si muove senza un ritmo ben preciso.  
-Che cos’hai detto di così bello, darling?-   
Quando John torna a guardarlo, Freddie è di una bellezza disarmante e il tono di voce così dominante lo rende accondiscendente. Deglutisce a vuoto, socchiudendo le labbra sottili.  
-Ho detto che…che voglio il suo cazzo tutto in gola…- sospira sulla bocca dell’altro, come se avesse sganciato l’ennesima bomba tra di loro.  
Freddie lo bacia con forza, quasi facendogli male per quanto i denti si scontrino tra di loro e la stretta attorno ai suoi capelli si fa più decisa, tanto da costringerlo a gemere nella bocca dell’altro.  
Il passaggio tra le braccia di Brian e quelle di Freddie è fluido e dolce, se pur questo lo baci con irruenza e possessione da farlo tremare per tutto il corpo. La bocca di John viene vezzeggiata dal pollice dell’altro, mentre occhi bruni lo studiano con curiosità.  
-Vuoi anche il mio in questa bella boccuccia, tesoro?- domanda malizioso, John sorride appena appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
-Sì. Sì voglio…voglio il tuo cazzo Freddie. E… e quello di Roger. Voglio tutti.- sussurra e inaspettatamente riceve una carezza così dolce da spiazzarlo.  
-Ci prenderemo cura di te, John.- risponde con delicatezza, ritornando prepotente a baciarlo.

Ritrovata una sorta di calma e concentrazione, i quattro decidono di uscire dalla jacuzzi, optando per la comodità del loro letto matrimoniale, anche se John si sarebbe lasciato fare qualunque cosa senza alcun problemi dentro la vasca.  
La cosa che gli piace e che lo fa sentire tranquillo è il loro continuo ridacchiare, sogghignare, ridere divertiti e complici, alleggerendo la palpabile tensione per ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve.  
Si asciugano a vicenda, si arruffano i capelli, si baciano, si toccano, accarezzandosi quando possono, bisbigliando frasi dolci nelle orecchie di John e di questo li vorrebbe ringraziare, ma la voce gli muore in gola quando senza preavviso Brian lo afferra in puro stile giovane sposa per portarlo fino in camera. Lo deve ammettere, non lo credeva così forte e di certo non avrebbe mai immaginato un gesto così teatrale da parte sua.   
Quel gesto così dolce cozza con l’irruenza con cui Brian lo bacia ancora, premendolo contro il materasso con il suo corpo, come se ormai non ci fosse più nulla che lo possa fermare finalmente dall’averlo.  
Sono nudi, nessuno ha suggerito o azzardato l’ipotesi di mettersi almeno i boxer prima di buttarsi in una sana sessione di petting a quattro. John apre le gambe docilmente allacciandogliele attorno ai fianchi quando lo accoglie tra di esse.  
-Dio, se lo sta mangiando.- bisbiglia tra i risolini Roger, alludendo alla foga con cui Brian lo sta letteralmente spolpando, tra baci, morsi e mani che scavano i muscoli tesi del più piccolo. John ha gli occhi chiusi, la bocca occupata a baciare Brian e se questo lo lascia libero di respirare altre due bocche sono ingorde e vogliose di averlo quanto lui vuole tutti loro.  
Gli verrebbe da piangere all’idea di non avere abbastanza mani per toccarli tutti.  
Le ha libere almeno per poterli accarezzare dove riesce, tra i capelli, lungo le spalle, mentre un intreccio di lingue si sussegue nella sua bocca, sospiri, gemiti e piccoli “ah” impregnano già dall’inizio la camera da letto, dove l’aria comincia a farsi pesante.  
Quando Brian gli mordicchia senza preavviso un capezzolo, John affonda con la nuca nel cuscino, scoprendo il collo, assaltato dalla bocca di Roger mentre inarca la schiena offrendosi il più possibile a tutti e tre i suoi fidanzati.  
Sono così tante le carezze che riceve che si sente in colpa nel non riuscire a dargliene altrettante, ma si sente confuso, al centro di un uragano inarrestabile.  
Ha la testa ovattata dalla meravigliosa sensazione di essere amato, desiderato in quella maniera, di essere al centro delle loro attenzioni.  
Si sente una deliziosa pesca divorata da tre lupi affamati.

Ma riprende il controllo sul suo corpo in uno sprazzo di lucidità, dicendosi che non vuole restare fermo e lasciarsi fare di tutto, non ora e non quella notte.

Con uno sforzo titanico riesce a tentare in qualche maniera di fermarli, pigolando e cercando di attrarre la loro attenzione ad ascoltarlo.  
-A-asp, ah!— squittisce quando Brian gli morde l’interno coscia -aspettate!- riesce alla fine ad esalare, sgusciando via dalle loro mani per mettersi quasi seduto sul materasso, riprendendo fiato. Gli altri tre lo fissano con sguardi allucinati, non sono messi meglio di lui.   
Hanno le labbra gonfie, lucide di saliva, socchiuse a prendere aria, la pelle accaldata e i capelli scompigliati e simili a criniere di leoni.  
Sono bellissimi e la sua erezione già dura che svetta contro il suo stomaco piatto ne è la prova di quanto gli piaccia vederli così.  
-Q-qualcosa non va, Johnny?- domanda quasi faticando Roger dopo qualche minuto di silenzio da parte del più piccolo, gli altri non sembrano in grado di poter proferire parola. John legge nello sguardo azzurro del biondo, preoccupazione da fargli sciogliere il cuore per come il loro primo pensiero sia sempre lui e al fatto che si senta tranquillo tra di loro.  
Sorride in maniera rassicurante, negando con la testa.  
-Va tutto bene. Solo…- si morde il labbro inferiore, non sapendo bene come dirglielo, come scegliere le parole giuste per esprimere il suo più grande desiderio.  
Lo ha sempre sognato, lo ha sempre desiderato e stasera lo vuole assolutamente esaudire.  
Freddie gli sfiora piano la coscia, guardandolo in modo apprensivo -Darling se-se non te la senti non sei costretto a –  
-No!- lo interrompe forse con troppa enfasi e ad alta voce -voglio dire no, io, io voglio farlo, assolutamente. È solo che…- balbetta, non vorrebbe, ma si sente in difficoltà a spiegare per davvero che cosa desideri fare. Forse teme che dicendolo ad alta voce i tre cerchino di persuaderlo a non farlo, forse perché è ancora piccolo, vergine e hanno paura che si faccia male o che non ne sia in grado perché non l’ha mai fatto.  
Quei pensieri lo spronano a decidere di testa sua, usando una nuova strategia.  
John si mette seduto meglio sul letto, gesticolando appena con le mani.  
-P-potreste, uhm, potreste sedervi sul bordo?-   
-Sul bordo del letto?- si accerta Brian e John annuisce con decisione.  
-S-sì. Tutti e tre, uno di fianco all’altro, per favore.-  
Ubbidienti e incuriositi, i tre si spostano sedendosi come John ha richiesto, con Brian al centro, Freddie alla sua sinistra e Roger alla sua destra.

John prende coraggio, deglutendo a vuoto e alzandosi dal letto; si avvicina, fermandosi esattamente tra le gambe aperte di Brian.  
Si sente nervoso, ha sei paia d’occhi fissi su di lui e increduli nell’istante in cui lentamente si inginocchia di fronte a loro, guardandoli dal basso con le labbra socchiuse e lo sguardo innocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA
> 
> SCUSATE, SCUSATE E ANCORA SCUSATE!   
Ma questo capitolo è stato scritto praticamente massicciamente tra sabato e domenica e ho terminato solo ora dei microscopici passaggi, data la settimana piena di impegni che ho appena attraversato. Temo che anche il quinto avrà la stessa sorte, anche se mi impegnerò affinché non accada.  
Ergo, sono stata attenta ai piccoli errori e sviste, ma sicuramente ce ne saranno, chiedo venia, ma sono stanchissima e volevo pubblicarlo almeno entro questa settimana, con due giorni di ritardo D:  
Se ci sono errori madornali e sviste fatemelo presente anche se posso fare ben poco… oltre che mandarmi a quel paese…
> 
> Detto questo i giochi sono iniziati e John non starà con le mani in mano. Anzi… si preannuncia una serata ricca di impegni per il piccolino ;)   
Va bene, basta, da questo capitolo in poi non ci saranno più tira e molla, la carne è sulla brace e va cotta per benino. Non rimarrete a bocca asciutta, credetemi ho in serbo così tante cose per John che dovrebbe avere una notte di 48 ore per farle tutte. Il giorno dopo non si siederà molto bene...  
Spero di aver dato un primo ampio spazio a Brian e John, dando tutta l’intimità che possono desiderare e il ricciolino avrà ancora un po’ di cure in più rispetto agli altri, nel prossimo, poi ognuno avrà la sua fetta di culo del piccolo Deacon.  
La cosa bella di scrivere queste storie è la quantità di bei porno che mi vedo per “eh, devo studiare le dinamiche di un’orgia a quattro”.  
Come se mi servisse una giustificazione per vederli… 
> 
> Direi che con questo posso lasciarvi leggere con calma il capitolo. As always un enorme abbraccio e bacio a tutt* voi.
> 
> Ps. Nell’impeto della scrittura avevo scritto “scoscia” al posto di “coscia”. Bene. John ha delle bellissime “scoscie”. Bene.  
Pps. E ho anche notato che Tinypic è collassato per cui non ho neppure più il mio avatar D: 
> 
> Xoxo  
ninfy


	5. Cinque

5  
-  


Roger si morde il labbro inferiore con fare nervoso.  
-S-sei sicuro?-  
John annuisce piano, sistemandosi meglio sulle ginocchia, non sapendo bene dove poter guardare per non arrossire ancora di più. Le erezioni dei suoi fidanzati svettano impazienti di fronte al suo viso; non si era mai accorto seriamente di quanto sia impressionante Brian ma anche gli altri due non sono da meno.  
Vorrebbe soffermarsi ad osservarli con più calma, senza alcuna vergogna, con attenzione ai particolari, ma di certo avere i loro sguardi fissi su di lui rende il tutto più difficile da affrontare.  
Li vuole toccare, sentire quanto siano duri, caldi contro il palmo della mano e la pelle liscia e sensibile; baciarli dolcemente, uno alla volta, sulla punta rossa, seguendo con le labbra quelle vene che nervose arrivano a morire fino alla base.  
È davvero così strano essere finalmente di fronte al suo sogno più ambito.  
-Sì. Sì vo-voglio farlo.- afferma tentando di avere un tono di voce convinto e sicuro ma si rende conto di essere in difficoltà -solo che…- si tortura le dita tra di loro -vorrei…insomma… vorrei chiedervi se…- non sa bene come proseguire.  
Teme a confessare le sue paure: dove toccare e come fare soprattutto un pompino. Teme che i ragazzi cerchino di persuaderlo nel farlo e che quindi possa risultare sciocco e stupido quel suo tentativo di fare il passo più lungo della gamba.  
Ma con sorpresa i tre non accennano minimamente ad un rifiuto di quel gesto, limitandosi ad osservarlo con interesse.  
-Vuoi… una mano?- domanda Brian, John accarezza distrattamente i polpacci di Roger e Freddie, arricciando il naso imbarazzato.  
-Sì.- ammette in un filo di voce, Roger gli scosta delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. È un gesto intriso di una dolcezza disarmante ma anche di qualcosa che John non sa bene come descrivere.  
Poi è Freddie a interrompere quell’interminabile minuto di silenzio, scioccando la lingua sul palato.  
-Però…- afferma alzandosi e sporgendosi sul letto per prende un cuscino e del lubrificante magicamente apparso su uno dei comodini. Quando torna a fissarlo gli sorride, facendogli capire di alzarsi.  
-Meglio non farsi male, darling, va bene?- dice quando gli sistema il cuscino sotto le ginocchia, un gesto che John apprezza, tornando a sedersi insieme agli altri e ricominciando dal punto di partenza.  
Il bassista si mordicchia nervoso l’interno della guancia, continuando a non sapere bene dove guardare.  
-O-ok… allora…- si schiarisce la voce sentendola flebile -come…devo…- si interrompe però nel momento in cui Brian gli sfiora con le dita la guancia, soffermandosi delicatamente a vezzeggiare con il pollice il labbro inferiore.  
John fissa lo sguardo in quello del riccio, un secondo di confusione soppiantato ben presto dal desiderio di socchiudere la bocca; il dito preme per un breve istante contro i suoi denti fino a che non scivola piano sulla lingua che curiosa si preme contro il polpastrello. Ci vuole ancora una manciata di secondi prima che il più piccolo si lasci andare del tutto a quella curiosa intrusione. Il corpo è pervaso da brividi sensuali, caldi, che lo costringono a socchiudere le palpebre e a succhiare piano il dito fino alla base, ascoltando i tre trattenere il respiro, quando rilascia il dito umido di saliva che si preme ancora contro le sue labbra.  
Si accorge di quanto sia naturale lasciarsi andare a quel gioco, mentre apre ancora la bocca ricercando di nuovo il dito da succhiare.  
Si sporge leggermente in avanti, assecondando Brian che entra ed esce piano dalla sua bocca, cominciando a produrre suoni umidicci, piccoli sciocchi quando lo rilascia e la lingua si arriccia deliziosa attorno al polpastrello.  
-Così. Piano…- sussurra con voce incerta, il respiro accelerato e le guance tinte di un rosa acceso.  
John si concentra continuando a succhiare lentamente, stando attendo a mettere su un piccolo show. Comincia a sentirsi bello e sensuale.  
Sobbalza appena aprendo gli occhi quando sente non solo il dito umido di Brian che vezzeggia le sue labbra tumide, ma anche il dito medio di Freddie e l’indice di Roger premono per entrargli in bocca quasi contemporaneamente.  
Rivolge un veloce sguardo a tutti e tre, i loro occhi sono concentrati e fissi sulla sua bocca.  
Si ritrova ad avere più di una volta tre dita che tentano all’unisono di entrarvi.  
E non si è mai sentito così bene in tutta la sua vita.  
-Tira fuori la lingua, darling.- bisbiglia con voce bassa il cantante, nelle stesse condizioni di Brian e quando il più piccolo lo fa ascolta il suono dell’aria risucchiata tra i denti stretti di Roger e uno strascicato “cazzo” pronunciato da uno dei tre.  
John è confuso, piacevolmente eccitato, la prova è la propria erezione che preme contro lo stomaco ma non la degna di uno sguardo, quando il suo obiettivo è un altro.  
Sa che per tutta la notte avrebbe avuto molto, forse più di quanto si meriti e dentro di sé gli piace l’idea di potersi sdebitare di tutta quella meravigliosa notte, riuscendo a dare, per quel che può riuscire, piacere ai suoi fidanzati.  
I tre lo guardano con occhi che di dolce non hanno più nulla: sono sguardi affamati, traboccanti di lussuria, di voglia di averlo, di potergli fare qualunque cosa.  
E lui continua a cercare di essere bravo, succhiando, leccando quelle dita come se fossero i loro cazzi anche se in realtà solo uno in quel momento rimane il suo chiodo fisso. Non avrebbe di certo lasciato in disparte gli altri due, ma Brian è quello che desidera far crollare più di tutti. Vuole riuscire a scalfire quel muro che ha creato tra di loro, ne intravede già le crepe ma vuole completamente farlo crollare.  
Gli è piaciuto sentirlo parlare con più scioltezza, lasciarsi toccare da lui in quella maniera come nella Jacuzzi di certo lo ha fatto impazzire e ne vuole ancora di quel Brian libero dalle sue stesse costrizioni.  
Riesce a percepire nei gesti di questo la sua perdita di ogni freno inibitorio, dal modo in cui lo guarda, dalla passione con cui gli riempie la bocca se pur solo con il pollice, John capisce.  
Si sente indecente se pur non abbia realmente iniziato a fare nulla se non succhiare e leccare le dita dei suoi ragazzi, ma basta quel gesto per fargli sparire ogni piccole indecisioni, paure e imbarazzo. Non si accorge di aver arcuato la schiena, aperto leggermente le gambe e sporto il culo in modo che glielo possano intravedere oltre le sue spalle.  
Si aggrappa alle cosce di Freddie e Roger, accarezzandone piano l’interno, sentendone la peluria sotto i polpastrelli; i due sembrano impazienti che le sue mani si stringano attorno alle loro erezioni in carenza di attenzioni, ma si limita a tirare piano un ciuffetto di peli, facendoli sobbalzare.  
-Stronzetto.- si lascia sfuggire dalla bocca il biondo, accompagnato da un piccolo ghigno, che veloce scompare mentre cerca il suo sguardo per chiedergli scusa di essersi lasciato sfuggire quell’imprecazione. Ma John non sembra offendersi, anzi.  
Ha il mento bagnato, le labbra gonfie e i tre sembrano divertirsi a sporcargli della sua stessa saliva il viso.  
Potrebbero mettergli tutte le dita che desiderano in bocca, lui le leccherebbe docilmente una per una, fino ad avere la mandibola che brucia, tutte fino in gola. Ma non basterebbero per soddisfare il suo desiderio di avere ben altro da succhiare.

I timori di John sul non sapere bene come poter incominciare svaniscono nel momento in cui prende coraggio e stringe in entrambe le mani Freddie e Roger. Questi trattengono il respiro stupiti, aprendo di più le gambe e alzando i bacini.  
Sono caldi, sono duri e soffici contro il palmo, mandando brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo, esplodendo nel suo basso ventre in quel calore delizioso che gli frizza alla base della nuca.  
-Oh, sì, cazzo.- è ancora Roger a lasciarsi andare, sfilando il dito dalla sua bocca per carezzargli la guancia, scostandogli i capelli dal viso. John li tocca piano, il corpo sempre più libero di sperimentare, di lasciarsi andare. Anche Freddie sfila il dito dalla sua bocca portandosi la mano a stringerla attorno a quella di John. La stanza piomba in un irreale silenzio rotto solo dai sospiri del più piccolo, in preda al desiderio più puro di essere usato; chiude gli occhi, si lascia trasportare dalle sensazioni, dal bellissimo calore che si irradia per tutto il suo corpo fino a che la mano sinistra non gli viene bloccata.  
-A-aspetta, tesoro.- è sempre Freddie che con voce tremula lo interrompe per un breve istante, sporgendosi a prendere il lubrificante; gliene mette una buona dose sui palmi delle mani che John unisce a coppa, ritornando ben presto a stringerli di nuovo tra le dita.  
In tutto questo silenzioso rituale, Brian è rimasto ad osservarli muoversi, scrutando ogni sua piccola espressione di stupore per la piacevole sensazione di poterli toccare in piena libertà.  
Quando John torna a fissare il chitarrista, lo guarda con occhi improvvisamente ingenui e lacrimevoli. Quello che basta per farlo impazzire; Brian si sporge baciandolo con foga, prendendogli il volto tra le mani. Gli morde la bocca, ingoia ogni piccolo singhiozzo, mugolio o gemito che sfugge dalla gola del più piccolo che stringe con più decisione le mani attorno ai cazzi degli altri due, ammaliati nel guardarli amoreggiare tra di loro. Le loro bocche si separano con un piccolo schiocco umido.  
-Bri…- pigola il più piccolo sulle labbra di Brian, il quale appoggia per un momento la fronte contro la sua. Un istante che sembra durare in eterno, respirando sulle reciproche bocche. Poi è il chitarrista che si allontana lentamente, le mani dal viso si intrufolano tra i capelli del più piccolo, scostandoglieli da davanti agli occhi per essere raccolti in un pugno. Non troppo stretto ma quel giusto che basta per farlo mugolare di piacere. John trema d’attesa, spostando lo sguardo dagli occhi di Brian fino alle sue gambe dove lo vedere prendersi nella mano destra la propria erezione, allontanandosi, per restare a guardarlo con occhi enigmatici.  
Improvvisamente sente la bocca riempirsi di saliva. Lo osserva, è così grosso da spaventarlo quasi se non fosse completamente animato dal solo desiderio di sentirlo finalmente in bocca.  
Si morde piano il labbro inferiore, la mano che stringe i suoi capelli spinge delicatamente contro la nuca invitandolo a sporgersi in avanti. Brian lo fissa con attenzione, le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo scuro, studia ogni minima espressione sul viso del più piccolo.  
Ma questo gli rivolge un piccolissimo sorriso prima di abbassarsi e azzardare una piccola leccata, un qualcosa di innocente che riesce a far trattenere a tutti e tre i respiri.  
È così strano, ma non in negativo.

Anzi.

Spinto dalla curiosità e dalle reazioni ricevute lo fa ancora, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi e rallentando i movimenti delle mani, che vengono presto strette da quelle di Freddie e Roger quasi andandogli incontro. Un lungo brivido gli percorre la schiena. Si premura di sporgere meglio il culo all’infuori, sapendo bene che quella posizione gli avrebbe procurato ben presto dei crampi ma non gli importa. Percorre a labbra socchiuse tutta la lunghezza, le vene che pulsano contro la sua bocca e l’odore deciso del sesso di Brian gli mandano per un istante il cervello in tilt.  
Lo stuzzica, non gli dà subito la sua bocca, continuando a leccare appena o a dargli piccoli baci, fino quasi a sfiorare le nocche della mano stretta alla base del cazzo.  
Brian sghignazza senza fiato.  
-Bravo, piano. Piano, così John.- bisbiglia improvvisamente con voce più greve, più bella e sensuale. Quando John alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello famelico del suo fidanzato, gli sorride appena prima di socchiudere finalmente le labbra per succhiare malizioso la punta; nella gola di Brian gorgoglia un ruggito cavernoso e animalesco prima di vederlo mordersi il labbro inferiore e sorridere divertito.  
-John.- afferma gemendo piano quando il più piccolo succhia come fosse una prova, lentamente seguendo con la punta della lingua il profilo del frenulo, soffermandosi su quel piccolo filetto di pelle tesa che riesce a far scattare nervose le cosce del chitarrista e la mano si stringe leggermente di più attorno ai suoi capelli.  
-Hai una bocca stupenda, cazzo.- gli parla senza fiato, lo osserva estasiato. John chiude gli occhi mentre una nuova ondata di brividi lo percorrono, nel rendersi conto di quello che sta facendo. Le mani degli altri due guidano le sue in movimenti lenti e pigri, ogni tanto li sente sospirare o gemere leggermente più acuti ma è come se non volessero distrarlo da quello che sta facendo.

John intravede in una frazione di secondo Freddie appoggiare la tempia sulla spalla di Brian, per poi dargli un piccolo morso, succhiandone appena la pelle. Ma i loro occhi sono su di lui, solo su di lui: sulla sua bocca che si sforza di stringere e accogliere tutto il sesso di Brian, della lingua che si arriccia sulla punta prima di venir succhiata dalle labbra rosse. Non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi ritrovare in una sorta di trance, in un suo piccolo mondo piacevole trovando a dir poco magnifica la sensazione di pienezza contro l’interno delle guance. Azzarda a scendere sempre di più, a prenderne ancora tentando di arrivare fino a sentirne la punta sul fondo della gola, ma si strozza un paio di volte e teme di sembrare ridicolo nell’emettere quei piccoli gorgoglii ma a quanto pare ha tutto l’effetto contrario di quello che pensa.  
Ridacchia senza fiato Freddie di fronte questi tentativi. A John piace, piace da impazzire assomigliare ad una di quelle bellissime ragazze protagoniste di filmini a luci rosse. Non si è mai sentito così attraente come in quel momento, con la bocca piena del cazzo di Brian e mentre gli altri due lo usano semplicemente per farsi una sega.  
Si arrende nell’impresa di riuscire a prenderlo tutto fino in gola, rilasciandolo in uno schiocco bagnato mentre un filo di saliva lo unisce ancora al chitarrista, che questa volta stringe con più decisione la mano attorno ai suoi capelli tanto da costringerlo a chiudere per un istante gli occhi e a gemere sfacciato.  
Quando li riapre lo vede toccarsi pigramente, senza perdersi neppure un secondo del suo piccolo spettacolino osceno. John gli regala un piccolo sorriso rituffandosi a prenderlo in bocca, già orfano della bellissima sensazione di pienezza.  
Freddie gli sfiora la guancia quando Brian spinge la punta del proprio cazzo contro di essa e poi lungo il collo quando tenta di prenderne il più possibile.  
-Posso quasi sentirlo talmente è grosso.- esala con gli occhi rapiti dalla bocca di John.  
Si rende conto che potrebbe continuare così tutta la notte, se le spalle, la schiena e le ginocchia, non gli facessero male, ma ben presto crede di aver trovato il punto giusto per far crollare Brian nel momento in cui succhia leggermente con più decisione semplicemente la punta.  
Basta questo per far gettare la testa all’indietro a Brian, che apre la bocca e trattiene il fiato.  
-Ah, J-John non—ah, cazzo, sì.- balbetta, ha la voce rotta da un singulto che continua a costringerlo a contrarre i muscoli delle cosce e John capisce quello che deve fare.  
Si concentra su quel punto delicato, così sensibile da riuscire a far squittire quasi Brian; un concerto per le orecchie del più piccolo. Al Diavolo i dolori ai muscoli tesi e i crampi in agguato.  
-Ah, ah, cazzo. Cazzo, John, ah, cazzo.-  
Improvvisamente Brian crolla di schiena sul materasso, la schiena arcuata e il petto gonfio di sospiri acuti, lasciando sia i capelli di John che scivolano sul suo viso e a sfiorare delicatamente le ossa del bacino magro di questo che la propria erezione. Brian porta le mani a stringere violentemente il lenzuolo sotto di loro, rischiando quasi di strapparlo, mentre gli occhi gli si ribaltano e le palpebre sfarfallano per l’imminente climax che ribolle nei suoi lombi.  
-J-John, Dio, John, John, J-Joh— sono singulti quelli che sgorgano dalla sua gola, la bocca spalancata in gemiti silenziosi e strozzati. Qualcosa di bellissimo e che John non ha mai visto ma vuole riuscire ad imprimere il più possibile nella memoria l’immagine che sta vivendo. Perché Brian è meraviglioso, può quasi contare ogni singola costola mentre questo gonfia il petto, trattenendo il fiato. Gli addominali sono contratti, le cosce tremano contro quelle degli altri due che ammaliati osservano la scena con sguardi stupiti.  
Ma John si rende conto di non poter riuscire a finire semplicemente con la bocca, sentendo ormai la lingua stanca come i muscoli della mandibola; e quindi Freddie gli lascia andare la mano, come anche Roger, questo si distende al fianco di Brian baciandogli il collo e mordicchiandogli il capezzolo. Il chitarrista afferra con una mano un pugno di capelli biondi e con l’altra tira spasmodico il lenzuolo, John sente indistintamente un suono leggero di un piccolo strappo.  
Freddie scivola lentamente dietro di lui, tenendogli i capelli in una coda, mentre gli bisbiglia “usa le mani, tesoro” baciandogli la spalla nuda. John ubbidisce, afferrando la base, sentendo il sapore dolciastro del lubrificante sulla lingua mischiato a quello di Brian e per un istante crede di poter raggiungere l’orgasmo semplicemente con quel mix di sensazioni che serpeggia nel suo corpo.  
Freddie ridacchia nel suo orecchio, leccandoglielo piano.

John sobbalza quando improvvisamente sente sulla lingua il primo fiotto dell’orgasmo di Brian che con irruenza gli inonda la bocca; continua a stuzzicare con decisione quel punto speciale che riesce a far crollare definitivamente l’altro. In una piccola frazione di secondo deglutisce, sentendo ormai la bocca piena di saliva e di altro, mugolando frastornato mentre strappa ogni singola goccia dal proprio amante in preda ai tremori.  
Lo lascia andare con un suono a schiocco, umido e malizioso; tira fuori la lingua, leccando piano, stando attento che Roger lo fissi e molto probabilmente anche Freddie da dietro le sue spalle, dati i sospiri pesanti che sfiorano il suo orecchio. Non si è neppure accorto che questo avesse cominciato a strusciarsi pigramente contro la sua natica.  
John rabbrividisce, ansimando al solo pensarci mentre il mento gronda di saliva e sperma e succhia per un’ultima volta, prima di lasciarsi abbracciare per un breve istante da Freddie, sorridendo pigramente.

Non ha mai visto Brian in quella maniera, completamente sconvolto, con il corpo teso come un unico fascio di nervi, gli addominali contratti e le cosce tese quasi non riuscisse a smettere di tremare per l’orgasmo che serpeggia ancora nel suo corpo.  
Dal canto suo John si ritrova leggermente senza forze, con le gambe rattrappite. Si lascia tenere stretto dal cantante, mugolando quando questo con un lembo del lenzuolo gli pulisce il viso dei residui ma ben presto viene reclamato dal chitarrista che mollemente alza una mano verso di lui.  
-Dio, John, l’hai distrutto- sghignazza delicatamente Roger quando lo aiuta ad issarsi sul letto, venendo ben presto catturato in un bacio furioso da parte del più vecchio, privo di forze ma con ancora un briciolo di energia per stringerselo forte al petto.  
John sghignazza malizioso lasciandosi accarezzare tra i capelli, lungo la schiena e divorare la bocca da Brian.  
Si sente leggero, ormai libero da ogni preoccupazione, un ricordo lontano le sue paure e dubbi del perché i suoi fidanzati non lo toccassero come si dovrebbe fare, specialmente Brian.  
Quando finalmente lo lascia respirare il chitarrista gli rivolge uno sguardo dolce e ridacchia con lui.  
-Mi hai ucciso.- afferma con il fiato corto dandogli un piccolo bacio nell’angolo della bocca. John scivola dolcemente lungo il suo fianco dando le spalle a Roger che gliele bacia con tenerezza. Il più piccolo si morde distrattamente il labbro inferiore gustandosi il calore dei due corpi stretti contro di lui, sentendo la debole e morbida erezione del biondo contro la coscia, ma pronta per svettare contro il suo stomaco in cerca di qualcos’altro.  
-S-sono stato bravo?- domanda timidamente e Brian vorrebbe rispondere ma viene intercettato da Freddie che con un sonoro sbuffo dal naso, si distende mollemente dall’altro lato del letto.  
-Tesoro stai scherzando? Credo di non averlo mai visto fare tutte queste scene per un pompino.- afferma gustandosi la piccola risata infantile e maliziosa di John mentre questo nasconde il viso nell’incavo del colo di Brian. Freddie gli scosta i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
-Vuoi un po’ d’acqua, darling?-  
John annuisce, osservando Freddie alzarsi dal letto seguito da Roger, lasciando ancora lui e Brian da soli. Il più piccolo si sstema meglio contro il fianco dell’altro, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
-Ti è piaciuto? Davvero?-  
Brian lo fissa improvvisamente serio, con occhi diversi, torbidi del piacere che ancora serpeggia nel suo corpo e vivi di una luce nuova. Sono rimasti ancora soli, con le gambe intrecciate e i visi così vicini che possono respirare la stessa aria.  
E poi lo coglie alla sprovvista.  
-Ti amo.- sussurra con voce dolce, decisa, facendo così sgranare gli occhi del più piccolo privo di parole.  
-Ah, c-cosa?- balbetta appena, mentre l’altro gli accarezza il viso con delicatezza e cura, sorridendogli teneramente, quasi fosse una ragazzina che confessa la sua cotta al ragazzo che le piace.  
-Non sei costretto a dirmelo per cortesia, John. Ma ti amo. Sei…sei un ragazzo splendido. E ti amo. Amo tutti voi. Non…- si ferma un istante, ricercando le parole che gli muoiono in gola fermate improvvisamente da un singulto.  
-Non mi sono mai sentito così bene. Con nessuno. Solo con voi.- ammette con le guance ancora rosse e gli occhi rapiti per il più piccolo. Questo sente il cuore battere veloce nel petto, non sa bene come rispondere.

Vorrebbe dirlo ad alta voce che anche lui li ama.

Non potrebbe vivere senza di loro.

Impossibile, soffre al solo pensarci.  
John deglutisce piano, sorridendogli delicatamente sentendo gli occhi gonfiarsi di piccole lacrime.  
-B-Brian io— viene bloccato dal ritorno fulmineo di Roger che letteralmnete si getta sul letto alle spalle di John, facendoli sobbalzare.  
Il biondo rivolge un ghigno ad entrambi, fissandolo con il sopracciglio alzato.  
-Voglio sapere che cosa state dicendo.- afferma ricevendo uno sbuffo annoiato da parte di Brian.  
-Lasciaci un momento da soli.- abbaia il più vecchio ricevendo una smorfia da parte dell’altro che si sistema meglio dietro di lui, alzando una gamba per appoggiargliela sul fianco.  
-Ve ne abbiamo lasciato un sacco, direi di non fare l’egoista, non è solo tuo.- ribatte convinto il biondo, pronto a punzecchiare i due innamorati ma si ferma nel momento in cui guarda John. Questo ha nascosto il viso nell’incavo del collo del chitarrista, tentando di non farsi sfuggire quei piccoli singhiozzi ma proprio non ci riesce.  
-John? John stai piangendo?- Roger da un pugno sulla spalla a Brian, il quale gli rivolge un’occhiata confusa.  
-Che cosa gli hai detto, eh?- afferma ricevendo un piccolo spintone da parte di Brian.  
-Stupido, gli ho solo detto che lo amo, tutto qui!- dice girandosi in fretta verso il più piccolo. John alza lo sguardo dalla spalla di questo, sorridendo appena con una piccola lacrima che scivola dalla sua spalla, singhiozzando dolcemente.  
Roger resta bloccato per un breve momento, con la boccuccia socchiusa e lo sguardo confuso.  
-Oh. Oh!- sospira quasi sovrappensiero, non sapendo bene cosa fare o dove guardare.  
-S-se è così allora io e Freddie siamo di troppo.- dice fingendo di andarsene; John sghignazza afferrandolo per il braccio riportandolo tra di loro in un intreccio di gambe e abbracci.  
-Ha detto che ci ama tutti.- sussurra il più piccolo, sporgendosi per dargli un bacio, condividendo una risatina delicata insieme. Roger gli sorride malizioso.  
-Wow, tutto questo per un pompino.- sghignazzano i due più piccoli, sistemandosi meglio tra le braccia di Brian che dà un piccolo pizzicotto al culo del biondo che squittisce e si dimena leggermente contro il suo fianco.  
-Perché devi rovinare tutto, stai zitto!-  
Freddie compare dopo quei minuti di tenerezza con una bottiglia d’acqua e tre bicchieri, sorridendo al trittico meraviglioso che occupa il centro del letto. Sono nudi, abbracciati, dandosi piccoli baci e carezze delicate.  
-Che cosa sta succedendo qui?- afferma salendo per raggiungerli, sedendosi alle spalle di John, mentre riempie il primo bicchiere.  
-Brian ha detto “ti amo” a John. E poi che ci ama tutti.- risponde Roger con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul viso, mentre Freddie sgrana gli occhi pieno di stupore.  
-Oh, darling, che cosa dolce! Oh. Ma certo che ti amo anch’io. Ovvio che vi amo. Si, anche questa stupida biondina.-  
Roger tenta di rispondere ma viene ancora bloccato da Brian che schiocca un bacio sulla sua guancia; John si gira appena verso Freddie, il quale gli offre il bicchiere, sentendo la gola secca e bisognosa d’acqua. Il cantante nel mentre lo guarda con amore, non serve che parlino, è come se sapessero esattamente che cosa passi per la testa ad entrambi.

Restano ancora qualche minuto abbracciati pigramente, Freddie si siede meglio tra i cuscini leggermente più in alto rispetto agli altri, accarezzando mollemente le spalle di John e scostandogli i capelli dal collo. John è ubriaco di quelle nuove sensazioni, innamorato ormai dei suoi tre fidanzati.  
L’ha sempre saputo che tra di loro non ci sarebbe stata solo attrazione fisica; c’è sempre stato qualcos’altro, quel legame fraterno e intimo, come se un filo rosso li unisse uno all’altro, senza poterli separare mai e si aggrappa a questo pensiero di poter restare sempre con loro.  
John sbatte pigramente le palpebre, un leggero sentore di sonnolenza lo rapisce, risvegliato nell’istante in cui le labbra di Freddie accarezzano il profilo del suo orecchio, respirandovi placido dentro. Rabbrividisce, è una sensazione molto erotica.  
-Allora dolcezza, credo che si possa iniziare a giocare seriamente, non credi?- sussura languido, risvegliandolo all’istante ricordandosi che non avevano ancora iniziato a giocare seriamente. Quel piccolo intermezzo di tenerezza tra di loro lo ha per un istante distolto dalla vera missione della serata.  
Si gira piano verso Freddie, questo lo fissa con occhi scuri; Brian e Roger si risvegliano anche loro dal torpore dell’abbraccio, sbattendo le palpebre.  
-Sei…sei sicuro di volere…- sussurra incerto Roger, lasciando vaga la parte finale della domanda, ma John annuisce sicuro.  
-Tutti e tre. Sì.- non ha più paura nel dirlo, ormai i suoi limiti li ha superati e anche loro sembrano essere consapevoli di quello che sarebbe realmente successo. E sinceramente è stufo di continuare a doverlo dire che non sogna altro di fare del gran sesso con tutti i suoi fidanzati. Non saprebbe come dirglielo in maniera carina se glielo domandassero ancora.  
Freddie allora allarga il ghigno libertino che compare sul suo viso, sistemandosi meglio tra i cuscini contro la testiera del letto, aprendo le braccia e sorridendo a John.  
-Vieni qua, gattino.- afferma alzando vertiginosamente il sopracciglio destro.  
John non se lo fa ripetere due volte, buttandosi quasi a capofitto in quell’abbraccio che il ragazzo gli offre, avventandosi tra risolini e morsi sulla bocca di questo, che giocosamente gli dà una piccola pacca sul culo. John rimane interdetto per una frazione di secondo, assaporandosi quel leggero pizzicore sulla pelle, mordendosi la lingua per non chiedergli di farlo ancora.  
Forse dopo…  
-Girati di schiena e apri bene le gambe, darling.- dà istruzioni precise, lasciandogli lo spazio per accomodarsi meglio.  
John ubbidisce, restando comodo semisdraiato contro il petto di Freddie, che lo stringe dolcemente dandogli piccoli baci lungo il collo e scostandogli i capelli dietro l’orecchio. Chiude gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul respiro ma il cuore impazzisce nel petto, furioso ed eccitato per quello che sarebbe venuto di lì a breve. Che cosa vogliano fargli non lo sa di preciso; quello che è certo è che devono assicurarsi che sia ben preparato per poter accogliere anche solo il primo.  
Roger li raggiunge, distendendosi di fronte a loro e senza perdere tempo si tuffa sulla bocca del più piccolo, orfano dei baci tra di loro. John risponde con entusiasmo a quegli schiocchi umidi tra lingue, ascoltando il respiro pesante di Freddie contro l’orecchio e la sua più che viva erezione che pulsa contro la sua natica destra.  
-Ci pensiamo noi a te, Johnny.- sussurra con voce rauca Roger prima di concentrarsi sulla parte scoperta dai capelli del suo collo, succhiando lentamente, senza alcuna fretta come se la notte fosse appena iniziata per loro. John getta la testa all’indietro, mentre Freddie gli accarezza la guancia, giocando appena con il suo labbro inferiore.  
Si stupisce di come un istante prima fossero mollemente abbracciati a scambiarsi carezze e frasi dolci e in quel momento si ritrovi a tremare vergognosamente per la lingua ruvida e calda di Roger che lambisce pigramente il suo capezzolo sinistro.  
Il corpo caldo di Freddie lo abbraccia, lo conforta, gli dà sicurezza mentre la bocca e le mani del biondo toccano il suo corpo con infinita delicatezza. Non si accorge neppure di aver schiuso senza alcun problema le gambe, senza vergogna, sapendo perfettamente che la sua erezione svetta arrogante tra di esse, dura e bisognosa di attenzioni che pulsa contro il suo stomaco ogni volta che Roger mordicchia più forte la sua pelle.  
Riesce a fatica a riaprire gli occhi, tra le ciglia intravede Brian inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe, dandogli alcuni baci nell’interno coscia, fremendo già all’idea che possa avere quella bocca attorno al proprio cazzo. Ma Brian sfugge, sorridendogli malizioso, accarezzandogli i polpacci lisci, apprezzando ancora il suo piccolo regalo.  
Lo mette a fuoco, lo vede poi lubrificarsi le dita della mano destra, sistemandosi meglio di fronte a lui. John lo fissa curioso mentre con la mano libera gli afferra con delicatezza la coscia sotto il ginocchio destro, aprendo di più le gambe e così esponendolo.  
Completamente nelle loro mani.

-Se farà male dillo e noi ci fermeremo. D’accordo, John?- sussurra apprensivo Freddie, passandogli il braccio attorno alla spalle, come a volersi assicurare che non possa scappargli e per un istante trema ansioso ed eccitato.  
Un istante che sembra infinito, prima che John annuisca deciso, dando il via libera a Brian di scivolare con la mano tra le sue natiche.

NdA  
Vi chiedo umilmente perdono per il mostruoso ritardo. Lo so che non vi stavate strappando i capelli dalla disperazione per il fatto della mancata regolarità dei miei aggiornamenti, però davvero mi sono sentita male a non riuscire ad aggiornare per così tanto tempo.  
Ma stanno succedendo così tante cose nella mia vita (cambio casa “disperatamente”, matrimonio, lavoro ma anche tante soddisfazioni) che non ho davvero la forza fisica per fare altro. E vi giuro che questo capitolo è stato sfiancante, perché gestire al meglio questi quattro… girls, sono davvero morta.  
Non vi dico il pezzo su cui sono impazzita maggiormente per poter incastrare tutti perché è stupido, ma credetemi… sono sfinita ahaha e la notte è appena iniziata per John!

Nel mentre sappiate che le storie che ho in programma vengono portate avanti piano piano, per cui spero di poter superare presto questo scalino della vita sociale e di potermi dedicare di più allo scrivere, per divertirmi e farvi star bene (si spera!).  
Intanto grazie a chi ha deciso di aspettarmi, siete davvero persone squisite!

Il prossimo aggiornamento? Spero molto presto <3 aspettatemi che arrivo.

Ps. Ho ricontrollato il più possibile, ma come sempre avvisatemi se ci sono errori e sviste <3 siete i miei occhi!  
Pps. Per quanto riguarda i bellissimi banner che mi stanno regalando, presto mi dedicherò a ricaricarli su un sito diverso!

Xoxo  
ninfy


	6. Sei

6  
-  


John prende un profondo respiro.  
Stringe nervoso la mano attorno al polso di Freddie, questo sussurra parole dolci nel suo orecchio.  
-Respira, piccolo mio. Respira.- bisbiglia con delicatezza, scostandogli i capelli dal viso quando John chiude gli occhi e crolla con la nuca sulla sua spalla, ormai completamente spiaggiato contro il cantante. Il suo corpo caldo premuto contro il proprio così esposto lo riesce a tranquillizzare.  
In parte.  
Ma… per un istante non ha il coraggio di fare andare avanti Brian quando i muscoli cedevoli della sua apertura vengono vezzeggiati ancora un istante dal polpastrello del chitarrista; lo fissa con apprensione, se pur la posizione sia qualcosa di oltraggioso e la sua mano libera a tenergli la gamba piegata di lato si stringa possessiva.  
Si morde la lingua, per una frazione di secondo una vocina nella sua testa gli urla di smettere che non è pronto, che farà solo male.  
Ma non lo farebbe mai.  
Non quando tutti e tre i suoi fidanzati si premurano di non fargli provare il minimo dolore, toccandolo e curandolo con tanta dolcezza da farlo arrossire vergognosamente. John non ha molto tempo per rendersi conto dei movimenti di tutti e tre, limitandosi a respirare pesantemente e a tremare tra le braccia di Freddie.  
Roger continua la sua dolce tortura mordicchiando, succhiando e strizzando ogni parte possibile del suo corpo, fino a che la sua mano oleosa di lubrificante non si stringe piano attorno alla sua erezione, che svetta ormai più che impaziente ed eccitata contro i suoi addominali contratti.  
-Lasciati andare.- sussurra ancora Freddie, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio, mentre singhiozza per le cure del biondo che pigramente lo masturba, piano, molto piano, quasi a stuzzicarlo soltanto.

Poi la prima falange entra finalmente, non di molto, solo quel che basta per mandargli lungo la schiena una cascata di brividi nervosi e lui si irrigidisce, sorpreso, preso alla sprovvista per la strana sensazione.

Il braccio attorno al suo petto si stringe leggermente più forte, la mano di Roger si muove con più decisione attorno al suo cazzo.  
Ha il cuore che batte impazzito, lo sente pulsare nelle tempie; si costringe a respirare a fondo, a concentrarsi solo su quelle meravigliose sensazioni. Della bocca di Freddie sulla sua guancia, di Roger che lo bacia e tocca piano … ma il bruciore di quell’intrusione è difficile da ignorare.  
-Dimmelo se devo fermarmi, John.- sussurra Brian, lo intravede tra le ciglia mentre si piega per dargli baci a profusione nell’interno coscia.  
John è indeciso.  
È assolutamente strano sentire quel bruciore mai provato prima; il suo corpo è un fascio di nervi ben teso con solo quella minima intrusione, non osa immaginare con qualcosa di ben più grosso di quel dito.  
Resta ancora in silenzio, continuando a concentrarsi sul respiro, ma è Freddie a costringerlo ad aprire gli occhi, quando gli afferra il mento tra l’indice e il pollice.   
-John?- lo fissa con apprensione, le sopracciglia scure increspate al centro della fronte e la bocca socchiusa. Il più piccolo deglutisce piano, regalandogli un piccolissimo ghigno.  
-S-sì, solo…solo un attimo.- chiude ancora gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sulla mano di Roger che continua il suo lavoro, stringendo dalla base fino alla punta che tortura piano con il pollice.  
-Fa male?- domanda ancora il cantante e John è confuso.  
-Solo fastidioso.- ammette quasi con vergogna. Lo sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile ma non immaginava che sarebbe stato così… bizzarro.  
Freddie gli sorride dolcemente, carezzandogli la guancia.  
-E’ normale. Passerà presto credimi e sarà la cosa più bella del mondo.- gli bacia piano la punta del naso -ma devi fidarti di Brian, va bene, amore mio?-  
John singhiozza, aprendo gli occhi, sentendoli gonfi di piccole lacrime. È emotivamente frastornato in quel momento, tenta di ignorare lo sfarfallare del suo cuore ad ascoltare Freddie che lo chiama “amore mio”. Non l’ha mai chiamato così. Certo i “darling” o “dolcezza” non si sprecano da parte del cantante ma quel soprannome è qualcosa di più.  
Annuisce tirando piano su con il naso. Dopo un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra da parte di Freddie, John resta immerso nelle grandi iridi scure di questo, trattenendo il respiro nel sentire il dito che prosegue la sua entrata. Può sentire perfettamente la mano che tiene piegata la sua gamba, stringere con più decisione nell’istante in cui Brian affonda fino alla nocca, restando fermo tra la sua carne.  
Ha la testa che gira, è confuso, tremendamente eccitato e anche spaventato.   
Ma ora che Brian è completamente dentro, l’aria sembra essere stata risucchiata tra di loro; in un istante infinito tutti e tre attendono una sua reazione, un suo cenno per continuare o fermarsi nel caso.  
John deve raccogliere tutte le ultime briciole di coraggio per bisbigliare un “continua” così impalpabile che non sa bene come siano riusciti a sentirlo.  
-Bravo, bambino, con calma.- sussurra dolcemente Freddie che scende con la mano libera a pizzicargli piano il capezzolo mentre Roger si avventa forse con troppa enfasi sull’altro, facendolo arcuare e miagolare estasiato.  
Lentamente, con molta cura, Brian muove il dito, toccando e raschiando con delicatezza la sua carne che nervosa si stringe attorno a lui.   
L’aria inizia a diventare pesante e calda tra di loro, dalle loro bocche socchiuse sgorgano continui piccoli gemiti e mugolii d’apprezzamento; John ha la testa piena di suoni umidi, languidi come la bocca calda di Roger che sciocca sulla sua pelle ovunque possa arrivare, succhiando o mordendo piano, facendo increspare la sua pelle. Freddie soffoca i suoi piccoli sospiri con baci a profusione, respirando i suoi gemiti e stringendolo con decisione, non lasciandolo scappare.  
Riesce a rilassarsi, a lasciarsi andare completamente alle cure dei suoi fidanzati, abbracciato da quel piccolo ma sempre più crescente desiderio di avere di più. Il bruciore iniziale lascia spazio lentamente ad una sensazione nuova, di piacevole pienezza, se pur Brian non abbia aggiunto nessun altro dito a quell’intrusione iniziale. Non ancora almeno. Brian capisce velocemente cosa piace a John, concentrandosi più nel restare dentro di lui, come se cercasse qualcosa che neanche il più piccolo sa ancora bene cosa.  
Ma c’è un’urgenza da parte di entrambi di arrivare a quel punto preciso, che John conosce; ha visto molte volte Roger impazzire quando Brian riesce ad arrivarci. E lo vuole, vuole provarlo sulla sua pelle, non può più aspettare.

Ci vuole calma e dedizione, cose che al chitarrista non mancano. Lo guarda con occhi diversi pieni di interesse, curiosità ma anche affamati, come se una parte di sé non riuscisse più ad aspettare di averlo. 

E poi succede qualcosa.  
Brian tocca quel punto sconosciuto dentro di lui, riuscendo a farlo arcuare improvvisamente per quel delizioso brivido che percorre la sua schiena da capo a piedi.

-Ah!- squittisce acuto, aprendo gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli di Brian, che scatta apprensivo, temendo di averlo ferito.  
-T-ti ho fatto male?- domanda titubante, fermandosi con il dito, mentre anche Freddie e Roger attendono una risposta; John trema leggermente, lasciandosi andare ad un piccolo risolino divertito, spiazzando gli altri tre.  
-No. No, no, ah, anzi…- biascica mordendosi il labbro inferiore, non sapendo come poter proseguire. Spera che Brian riesca a rifarlo perché, oh, ne vuole ancora.  
Brian si lascia andare ad un ghigno sospirato, finalmente la tensione che li animava si scioglie nel momento in cui tutti capiscono che sia stato trovato il punto magico dentro il più piccolo. Il ricciolo si sistema meglio tra le gambe aperte di John, afferrando saldamente la presa sotto al suo ginocchio per piegargli ancora leggermente la gamba in avanti. Ora è completamente esposto e la mano di Brian si muove liberamente senza alcun problema.  
John si arcua quando il dito raschia ancora delicatamente contro la sua prostata. Roger sghignazza nell’incavo del suo collo, aumentando leggermente la stretta attorno al suo sesso, più che bisognoso di attenzioni e cure.  
-Bello, non è vero?- bisbiglia al suo orecchio, mentre John si lascia andare questa volte ad un gemito più sonoro, gracchiando nella gola.  
-Oh, sì, cazzo.- biascica con l’ennesimo brivido che lo scuote fino alle dita dei piedi.  
Freddie cicaleccia contro la tempia, sfiorandogli ancora il capezzolo, questa volta pizzicandolo con più decisione e John getta la testa all’indietro, completamente nelle loro mani, senza riuscire ad emettere un solo suono che non sia un grugnito o un rantolo estasiato.  
Brian azzarda un secondo dito. Il suo corpo è cedevole, non incontrando alcuna resistenza ormai dal suo unico desiderio di sentirsi pieno; il chitarrista accenna anche ad un movimento avanti e indietro, lentamente, senza alcuna fretta, fissando il suo sguardo estasiato sul più giovane, che senza remore gli lascia lo spazio per fargli ciò che desidera.

John sa di non poter reggere ancora molto quei continui stimoli, riuscendo a percepire l’orgasmo che violento brucia nei lombi. Le gambe cominciano a tremare, i muscoli nervosi guizzano in tensione; John sussurra senza voce parole confuse, mescolate ai nomi dei suoi fidanzati e a piccoli “ancora”, fomentando così Brian e Roger concentrati come fossero in missione.   
È ubriaco di sensazioni: il corpo stimolato, sensibile ad ogni tocco, il respiro corto e quel suono umido proveniente tra le sue gambe, della mano di Roger che veloce ormai lo tocca con l’unico scopo di farlo venire.  
-Avanti, Johnny. Fammi vedere come godi.- bisbiglia con voce rauca il biondo, facendo gemere sfacciatamente il più piccolo ormai con il viso rigato da piccole lacrime, che solcano senza alcun permesso le sue guance accaldate. Questo con l’ultimo sprazzo di energia, riesce ad elemosinargli un bacio veloce, sconclusionato, pieno di lingua e denti che si scontrano.

E poi arriva, violento, quasi doloroso e agognato l’orgasmo, che lo colpisce come uno schiaffo in faccia, mandandogli letteralmente il cervello in tilt; per una frazione di secondo apre la bocca in un silenzioso gemito, chiudendo gli occhi ormai in balia del piacere più dolce.

Per una manciata di minuti resta completamente inerme tra le braccia di Freddie, il quale lo accarezza tra i capelli sussurrandogli quanto sia bello in quel momento. John si limita a sorridergli placido, mentre altre mani lo coccolano e delle bocche lo baciano.  
Sussulta infastidito quando Brian, molto lentamente, sfila le due dita, sentendosi già orfano della dolce sensazione di pienezza.   
Freddie lo distende al suo fianco, scostandogli i capelli appiccicati al collo velato di una patina di sudore, dandogli un ultimo bacio prima di alzarsi dal letto. Il più piccolo è ancora inebetito, inerme si lascia ripulire dai residui di lubrificante tra le cosce; non dice niente, si limita ad ansimare ancora con il fiato corto, a tremare per l’orgasmo che serpeggia tra il suo corpo e a sorridere pigramente quando riceve piccoli carezze o baci.

Quando riprende conoscenza è solo a letto, forse deve aver chiuso gli occhi un paio di minuti. Sente le voci lontane di Freddie e Brian in bagno, mentre ne esce Roger, ancora nudo e con una evidente erezione tra le mani che non nasconde minimamente. John sorride sornione, come un gatto placido e assonnato, si gira sulla schiena mugolando piacevolmente.   
Sogghigna quando Roger si butta letteralmente a letto, baciandolo con inaspettata foga tanto da togliergli il fiato. Il biondo si sistema meglio al suo fianco guardandolo con amore.  
-Lasciatelo dire, Deaky.- incomincia pizzicandogli il fianco per farlo sghignazzare -sei davvero eccitante quando vieni.-  
John nasconde il viso nel cuscino, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
-Sono serio, guarda quanto me l’hai fatto venire duro. Stavo morendo.- afferma trionfante il batterista, il più piccolo sbircia oltre la spalla per constatare ancora la presenza dell’erezione invitante che svetta contro la sua coscia. Si morde piano il labbro inferiore, domandandosi se possa replicare la piacevole esperienza del pompino anche con lui…  
-N-non ho fatto molto…- sussurra con le guance rosa acceso, mentre l’altro gli accarezza distrattamente il fianco.  
-Sei davvero da denuncia.- ridacchia mentre il bassista continua a rimuginare. Si distende meglio contro di lui, dandogli un veloce bacio a fior di labbra, guardandolo di sottecchi con aria innocente.  
-Avrei voluto… fare qualcosa insomma…- dice giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli biondi, questo sbuffa dal naso afferrandogli leggermente con più decisione il fianco.  
-Se mi guardi così io—  
John continua a mordicchiarsi con fare languido il labbro inferiore, sentendosi morbido dall’orgasmo appena avuto, più libero di essere sfacciato. Come se ormai fosse libero da zavorre e paure, pieno solo dell’euforia di divertirsi con i suoi fidanzati. Roger capisce che qualcosa gli gira per la testa. Alza il sopracciglio, picchiettandogli la punta del naso con l’indice.  
-Uhm. Dimmi che cosa avresti voluto fare.-  
Il più piccolo è leggermente in imbarazzo, sbircia oltre la spalla di Roger per capire se Freddie o Brian li stiano guardando ma li sente parlottare in bagno con altrettanto scrosciare d’acqua dal lavandino. Roger gli prende il mento tra le dita, costringendolo a guardarlo. John annega in quella meraviglia di sguardo, dove le iridi limpide vengono inghiottite dalle pupille.  
-Siamo soli. Per poco…- bisbiglia risalendo con la mano lungo il braccio e fino alla spalla, dove scosta piano i capelli lunghi di questo. John rabbrividisce piano, rattrappendosi in un mare di risolini per i dolci brividi che percorrono la sua schiena. John non vuole rimanere con le mani in mano, non di fronte a Roger senza vestiti e il suo corpo morbido e caldo, così invitante di fronte a sé. Allora ricambia quelle carezze appoggiando la mano sul petto di questo, sentendo il battere veloce del cuore sotto il palmo. Roger ha davvero le fattezze di un angelo e la pelle così deliziosa è soffice seta sotto le dita. L’ha accarezzato molte volte e molte volte sono rimasti nudi a coccolarsi a letto, ma questa è una situazione diversa. Sono liberi di scoprirsi, di scovare posti segreti che ancora non sono stati esplorati, come fosse tutto nuovo. I due si sorridono, hanno sempre avuto una complicità diversa tra di loro. Come due cuccioli che giocano e imparano a vicenda, John si lascia toccare come Roger non ferma la sua mano che scivola sempre più lentamente lungo il suo torace, sul ventre morbido e tra le gambe.  
Quando alza lo sguardo in quello stupito del batterista, gli sorride sincero.  
-A-avrei fatto… questo…- pigola piano, come se si vergognasse di dire ad alta voce quel pensiero, preferendo lasciare spazio ai gesti che alle parole.  
Stringe piano tra le dita il cazzo di Roger; questo sussulta impreparato, miagolando piano nell’incavo del suo collo.  
È certamente duro nella sua mano, guizzando vivace per le attenzioni che gli sta dando  
Si ritrovano senza rendersene conto ad amoreggiare come se fossero solo loro due al centro del letto enorme, con le gambe avvinghiate e le mani che toccano ovunque.  
John si ritrova premuto contro il materasso quando in un impeto di passione, Roger si intrufola tra le sue gambe muovendo il bacino per andare incontro alla sua mano.  
-Rog…- sussurra nel delirio delle sensazioni John, inebriato dal profumo dei capelli dell’altro, dal calore che emana e dalla sua presenza così tangibile contro di sé. Chiude gli occhi quando Roger appoggia la fronte contro la sua, ansimando sulla sua bocca gonfia di baci.  
Ci sono solo loro due in quel momento, nel piccolo mondo di John esistono solo i loro baci, le loro carezze e qualcosa che ancora non capisce.  
Quando riapre gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo lacrimevole in quello dell’altro lo trova di una bellezza disarmante, con il viso paonazzo, i capelli arruffati come un bellissimo leone e la bocca lucida.  
-Scopami.- sussurra in un filo di voce il più piccolo e osserva l’altro incespicare nel proprio ansimo strozzato, mentre appoggia quasi senza fiato la fronte al centro del suo petto.  
-Oh, mio— sghignazza senza fiato, muovendo il bacino con una ritrovata energia, strappando piccoli gemiti stupiti e curiosi al più piccolo che continua a masturbarlo come fosse la cosa più bella della sua vita. Perché Roger così lo è davvero.  
Ascolta ancora un leggero risolino strascicato, poi un bacio veloce sulle labbra pronte per lui e la mano del batterista che piano ferma la sua.  
-S-se continui così però non… non potrò fare molto.- sghignazzano i due, continuando a baciarsi. John gli accarezza la schiena lentamente, lasciandogli libero spazio di distendersi completamente su di lui, ora sospirano pesantemente entrambi quando i bacini combaciano e le erezioni si toccano. Roger è più duro che mai, mentre John si risveglia velocemente dall’orgasmo appena avuto, pronto ad un nuovo round.  
Ma improvvisamente le carezze languide e frenetiche scemano nel semplice osservarsi con curiosità. Il biondo gli sfiora il viso con le nocche e John chiude gli occhi per un istante.  
-Quindi sono il primo? Che responsabilità mi dai, Johnny.- afferma il più grande e John ride, premendo ancora la fronte tra di loro.  
-Lo sai che ti amo?- sussurra con sincerità, il bassista sente al centro del petto esplodere un rassicurante calore che si dirama per tutto il corpo.   
Gli sorride, non riesce a smettere di farlo.  
-Anch’io, Rog.-  
Restano in quella posizione per un tempo che sembra infinito, due giovani ragazzi che improvvisamente scoprono di avere qualcosa in più di quando hanno incominciato quell’avventura.  
John scorge uno strano luccichio negli occhi del biondo.  
È forse una piccola lacrima quella che sta tentando con arroganza di crollare lungo le sue gote arrossate? John sta per parlare, ma Roger dissimula velocemente quel piccolo momento di tenerezza, asciugandosi con il dorso della mano gli angoli degli occhi, tirando appena su con il naso. Poi sfoggia il suo ghigno migliore, ma continuano ad essere leggermente arrossati i suoi bellissimi occhi.  
John sussulta sghignazzando quando riceve una piccola pacca sul culo.  
-Ah. Che sdolcinato che sono. Forza, apri le gambe, Deacon, che è ora di fare del gran sesso.- afferma con il suo solito tono canzonatorio il batterista ma in quel momento John non riesce a ridere; sbuffa dal naso, fingendosi annoiato.  
-Ma perché devi sempre fare così?- gli domanda, le sopracciglia del batterista si increspano al centro della fronte con dubbio.  
-Così come?-  
Il più piccolo lo indica.  
-Così.- risponde aspettandosi un’altra battuta per stemperare la situazione, ma Roger resta un istante inebetito, come se fosse stato coperto. John ormai lo conosce abbastanza da capire che è tutta facciata la sua per nascondere il suo lato per fragile e sentimentale. Ma gli vorrebbe dire di non farlo con lui, che non deve fingere. Che può essere il suo principe azzurro se lo desidera, può essere il fidanzato più romantico e sdolcinato di tutta Londra se volesse.  
Il biondo annuisce mestamente, sorridendogli con dolcezza e alzando le mani con fare colpevole.  
-La smetto. Scusami.- risponde guardandolo con tenerezza -ma lo penso davvero. I-insomma, che ti amo.- bisbiglia accarezzandogli distrattamente il fianco, John gli sorride sfiorandogli con le labbra la spalla.  
-Lo so.-  
I due ridacchiano, baciandosi ancora, questa volta con più passione di prima, animati entrambi da un sentimento nuovo, non solo fisico.  
John non si accorge di Freddie e Brian che in silenzio sono saliti sul letto, distendendosi vicino a loro ma senza interferire; Brian è alle spalle di Freddie, assomigliando ad un gatto che fa le fusa mentre il padrone lo accarezza. Li osserva con la coda dell’occhio, i loro sguardi sono ammaliati da loro due avvinghiati con tenerezza quasi ingenua, pronti a dare spettacolo.  
Al solo pensarci, l’erezione di John guizza gioiosa tra le sue gambe.  
Quando si separano dall’ultimo bacio mozzafiato, il bassista si morde il labbro inferiore, trovandolo gonfio e con il sapore di Roger sulla lingua.   
-Come…devo mettermi?- abbozza un timido sorriso, per un istante anche Roger sembra essere goffo nei movimenti.  
-M-meglio a pancia in giù.- sussurra il biondo, facendolo imbronciare contrariato.  
-Ma…- lo guarda di sottecchi, gli occhi grandi e lacrimevoli -io voglio guardarti.-  
Roger nega piano con la testa, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.  
-Lo so. Ma…ma forse è meglio così. Almeno la prima volta.-  
John allora ubbidisce. Con riluttanza ma ubbidisce, trattenendo il respiro quando Roger lo aiuta a mettersi meglio con un cuscino sotto il bacino. Ora la sua erezione si preme in maniera deliziosa contro il guanciale, frizionando e facendolo sospirare.  
Il bassista sbatte velocemente le palpebre rendendosi conto che di li a poco avrebbe fatto sesso per la prima volta. Il solo pensarci gli blocca la gola.  
-Rog…- John pigola angosciato, ricercando la mano del biondo che non tarda ad arrivare; questo si abbassa per dargli baci a profusione tra le scapole.  
-Sono qui, John.- bisbiglia tra i capelli lunghi del più piccolo che gli celano il viso affondato nel cuscino e allora liscosta perché non si sarebbe perso una singola espressione sul viso di John.  
-Promettimi che mi dirai se ti faccio male.- gli dice sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra, John annuisce con decisione.  
Roger lo abbandona un istante in cui rimane solo con i suoi pensieri, spezzati dal suono del tubetto di lubrificante aperto. Rabbrividisce quando ancora delle dita forzano la sua apertura, ma sono diverse da quelle di Brian. Queste hanno intenzioni serie e sembrano non voler aspettare più di tanto che lui si abitui, ma John si stupisce di come il suo corpo le abbia accettate senza ribellarsi più di tanto. La posizione è piacevole, queste entrano facilmente andando avanti ed indietro, ad un ritmo lento ma ben cadenzato. Questa volta sono due, la sensazione di pienezza è tornata e con lei i meravigliosi brividi di quel gesto. John trema, socchiude gli occhi gemendo sfacciato. Guarda oltre la propria spalla e il solo intravedere Roger che lo scopa piano e con premura con le dita rischia di fargli sfiorare il secondo orgasmo della serata ancora prima di aver iniziato seriamente i giochi. Il bacino si muove senza volerlo, andando incontro timidamente alla mano ma serve solo a costringere John a stringere i denti per la piacevole sensazione del suo cazzo che affonda nel cuscino.  
Ritorna la delirante sensazione di ubriachezza di emozioni. Vorticano con violenza nella sua testa le parole dolci di Roger, imprivvisamente trasformato nell’amante focoso, che lo possiede senza molte remore.  
Gli occhi di John si ribaltano per il troppo piacere, nel rendersi conto che questo sia tutto un preludio a qualcosa di ben più spettacolare.

Roger si concentra preparandolo con cura, osando anche un terzo dito che prende alla sprovvista John: per quanto sia bella la sensazione di pienezza si rende conto che il suo corpo registra questa intrusione come qualcosa di pericoloso. Ma Roger è bravo nel fargli cambiare in fretta idea quando gli sfiora piano i testicoli con la mano libera.  
John morde il cuscino e stringe i pugni per il piacere viscerale che comincia perciolosamente a bruciargli nei lombi.  
Roger sghignazza.  
-Ti piace, tesoro?- sussurra con voce improvvisamente greve, mozzandogli ancora il respiro per come possa domandargli una cosa così semplice, risultando sporca ed eccitante.  
-Ah…ah, s-sì…- miagola senza voce John.  
Il biondo lo stuzzica abbassandosi per dargli un piccolo bacio sul fianco.  
-Vuoi solo questo?- domanda costringendo John a sollevarsi sui gomiti, sconvolto e agitato che possa davvero chiedergli di non andare avanti.  
-Rog!- abbaia snervato John, Fred e Bri ridacchiano al suo fianco. John si era rende conto di essersene momentaneamente dimenticato di essere osservato. E l’idea lo eccita alquanto.  
Il biondo sghignazza giocoso, affondando con più decisione le dita, costringendo John a gettare la testa all’indietro in prega ai gemiti, prima di ricrollare con violenza sul cuscino.  
Quando Roger sfila le dita, è veloce nell’afferrare tra le mani le natiche del più piccolo strizzandole tra di loro.  
-Dio, questo culo. Mi manderai al manicomio.- afferma sfiorandole di baci e piccoli morsetti. Alla destra di John qualcuno sghignazza.  
-Se non ti sbrighi, quel culetto sarà di qualcun altro, darling.- esclama con un ghigno malizioso stampato sul viso il cantante, così bello e sfacciato mentre le mani di Brian lo accarezzano dalle spalle ai fianchi stretti.  
-Solo invidiosi che John ha scelto me per primo.- sbuffa vittorioso il batterista, dando un’altra piccola pacca su quel culetto morbido.  
John si sente mortificato ad essere in quella posizione mentre gli altri chiacchierano normalmente come se lui non esistesse. Nasconde il viso nel cuscino.  
-Rog.- lo ammonisce Brian allungandogli finalmente il primo preservativo della serata. Nell’osservare quel piccolo quadratino metallizzato John deglutisce a vuoto.  
Il biondo alle sue spalle lo scarta con mani leste, indossandolo in fretta e una buona dose di lubrificante cola tra le natiche esposte di John che rabbrividisce per la sensazione di freddo.  
-Siete così impazienti di vedermi all’opera?- dice ancora con tono divertito il batterista, di tutta risposta John grugnisce dal naso esasperato.  
-Roger!-  
Il biondo ridacchia ancora, abbassandosi per dargli baci lungo la schiena. Lo zittisce con un piccolo “shhh” sussurrato sulla spalla, sistemandosi meglio tra le gambe aperte del più piccolo. 

E improvvisamente il silenzio cala tra i quattro.  
John sente pulsare nelle tempie il cuore impazzito, la propria erezione è soffocata contro il cuscino e la sua testa gli urla con terrore di non dirgli di continuare.  
Ma il suo corpo è morbida creta tra le mani del biondo e si rende conto in modo imbarazzante che la sua apertura si stringe in maniera oscena contro il nulla, in cerca di qualcosa di più.

Quando la punta del sesso di Roger spinge piano per farsi strada tra la sua carne calda, stringe involontariamente la mascella facendo stridere i denti tra di loro, costringendosi a respirare a fondo e a concentrarsi sul rilassare l’intero corpo.  
È… una sensazione… strana…  
John apre la bocca in cerca di qualcosa che non sa bene cosa, mentre Roger gli allarga ancora di più.

E… e John non capisce se gli piaccia o meno… se gli stia facendo male o se sia la cosa più bella del mondo…  
Ma si rende ben presto conto quando finalmente l’altro entra completamente, sentendo il bacino collidere piano contro il suo culo.  
Ascolta alle sue spalle un lungo e strascicato sospiro, rammaricandosi di non poter vedere il viso di Roger in quel momento. Ma sarebbe troppo indaffarato a gettare la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi e concentrandosi sul suo respiro per ammirare ogni smorfia di piacere sul viso dell’altro.   
Una manciata di minuti e il batterista appoggia la fronte al centro della sua schiena, come a volersi concentrare di non cominciare a scoparselo con foga.   
-Cristo, sei così stretto. – esala senza fiato contro la sua pelle sudata -d-dimmi che non ti sto facendo male. Ti prego.-  
John nega con la testa cercando di riprendere fiato ma ha solo una cosa in testa in quel momento. Stringe le mani attorno al lenzuolo e alza timidamente il bacino contro il suo.  
-Muoviti.- esala. Avrebbe voluto dirlo in maniera migliore ma in quel momento il suo cervello è completamente in tilt all’idea di quello che sta succedendo.

E Roger ubbidisce, piano e con delicatezza, cominciando a muoversi con affondi titubanti, come se sondasse il terreno, non sapendo bene cosa possa piacere a John.

Un affondo particolarmente profondo manda in delirio il più piccolo che geme a gran voce, riuscendo a smorzare la tensione tra di loro.   
Vorrebbe aprire gli occhi, guardare gli spettatori del suo primo amplesso, ma non ci riesce.  
È sconvolto da tremori, da piacevoli brividi e dalla meravigliosa sensazione della sua prima scopata.  
Quando un gemito particolarmente alto gli sfugge dalla bocca spalancata, ascolta Roger alle sue spalle ridere senza fiato, afferrando con aggressività i suoi fianchi, testando un affondo più forte.  
-Sì, piccolo, così.- bofonchia beandosi dei deliranti suoni che John emette. Sono squittii dolci, sospiri piccoli e timidi ancora, ma vuole arrivare a farlo urlare fino ad ascoltare le note più alte che il bassista possa mai toccare.  
-Rog. Ah, Roger…- sussurra in preda al piacere John. Gli verrebbe anche da sorridere per la gioia che in quel momento gli brucia nel petto insieme a qualcosa che ha già provato qualche minuto prima che scaturisce dai lombi, infiammando velocemente il suo corpo.  
Roger gli dà un’altra sculacciata, questa volta più decisa tanto da farlo sobbalzare.  
-Lo prendi così bene il mio cazzo, Johnny.- ringhia quasi aumentando il ritmo delle sue spinte, afferrando meglio i fianchi magri del più piccolo, costringendolo ad affondare sempre di più la propria erezione in quel cuscino.  
In uno sprazzo di orza di volontà riesce ad aprire gli occhi, affongando negli sguardi famelici degli altri due; Brian ha la mano tra le gambe aperte di Freddie, questo si struscia languido contro l’altro fissando i suoi occhi in quelli del più piccolo.

È tutto troppo per John.  
Le emozioni che violente attraversano da capo a piedi il suo corpo lo devastano e confondono.  
L’idea di essere visto in quella maniera, di essere osservato da Freddie e Brian mentre Roger lo possiede con foga in cerca del suo orgasmo, che arrogante nasce tra le sue gambe e comincia sempre di più a farsi prepotente.

John ha i capelli appiccicati alle tempie e al collo sparpagliati, gonfi e selvaggi, su tutto il cuscino in cui affonda il viso, la bocca secca per i continui gemiti e gli occhi gonfi di piccole lacrime per il piacere che sempre di più lo sta sconvolgendo.

Immaginava che potesse essere così bello ma…   
Non così tanto.

Eppure vorrebbe riuscire a dire a Roger di rallentare il ritmo. Che si vergogna nel rendersi conto che non sarebbe durato ancora molto.  
Tutto troppo da sopportare.  
Allora tenta inutilmente di portarsi almeno una mano tra le gambe a stringere la base del proprio cazzo per ritardare quel climax che sempre di più sta arrivando, galoppando con velocità lungo la spina dorsale ma Roger lo spinge con veemenza contro il cuscino che sempre di più friziona in maniera meravigliosa contro il suo cazzo.  
-R-r-Rog…ah…ah…io…- biascica parole senza senso nel tentativo di essere ascoltato dal biondo ma questo continua imperterrito a scoparselo, piegandosi improvvisamente in avanti e appoggiando le mani ai lati del suo viso. La posizione cambia, riesce a toccare con più slancio e ripetutamente la sua prostata fin troppo stimolata.  
John chiude gli occhi, tentando inutilmente di ignorare quell’ultimo campanello d’allarme che lo sta avvisando dell’arrivo ma è troppo tardi e impossibile da fermare.

Si tende con forza inarcando la schiena, gettando la testa all’indietro mentre i capelli gli accarezzano il viso sudato e le spalle, spalancando la bocca per gemere come mai ha fatto nella sua vita.  
Non è nulla paragonabile a quello avuto prima.  
È qualcosa di … devastante.  
E meraviglioso.  
Un fuoco che esplode con violenza nel basso ventre e arriva a saettare per tutto il corpo facendolo tremare incontrollato.

Non capisce molto in quella manciata di secondi in cui i muscoli guizzano impazziti e crolla senza forze ancora contro il materasso; piccolissime lacrime gli solcano il viso mentre Roger sembra non essersi ancora accorto del suo orgasmo. Non gli ci vuole ancora molto però, per capire che qualcosa è successo e allora le spinte scemano in movimenti lenti fino a quando non si ferma del tutto. John non può vederlo ma immagina il suo sguardo corrucciato e titubante. Gli scosta i capelli dal viso, John si vergogna di essere venuto così presto e si nasconde imbarazzato sotto la sua spalla.  
-John?- domanda piano il biondo con il fiato corto, sfiorandogli la spalla con un bacio. Il bassista ancora non risponde, continuando a miagolare estasiato per le ondate di piacere che ancora si infrangono contro il suo corpo. Si morde il labbro inferiore nel sentirlo ancora duro dentro di lui, mentre si sistema meglio, sporgendosi per guardarlo in faccia.  
-John sei…- ma non conclude riuscendo a capire perfettamente che cosa sia successo. John si sente mortificato. Avrebbe voluto durare a lungo, molto di più.  
Ha paura di aver fatto una brutta figura, di passare per il ragazzino che non riesce a durare più di una manciata di minuti prima di venire vergognosamente nelle mutande.  
-Scusami Rog era… era troppo io…- balbetta nascondendosi tra le braccia piegate, ma Roger lo costringe ad alzare il viso quel che riesce, data la posizione, per rubargli un bacio umido, arrogante, uno schiocco unico di labbra.  
-N-non scusarti tesoro. Cristo, sei bellissimo quando vieni, piccolo.- sussurra con voce roca, bassa e sensuale, tanto da far rabbrividire ancora John che emette un suono simile alle fusa di un gatto.  
Si guardano velocemente. Poi Roger accenna ad un piccolo movimento di bacino, gli occhi di John si ribaltano per un istante mentre trema incontrollato.  
-T-tu non…non sei…- sussurra quando riesce a riprendere controllo della lingua, mentre chiude gli occhi restando in quella posizione, con il profilo di Roger contro il proprio e quei piccoli e delicati affondi che riescono ad essere inebrianti.  
Roger sbuffa dal naso contro la sua guancia.  
Non serve parlare, i fatti sono ben chiari. John intuisce lo sforzo con cui il biondo si sita costringendo a non prenderlo ancora con la forza, usandolo come mero strumento per raggiungere il proprio piacere. E stranamente, questo pensiero, saetta libertino nella sua testa trovandolo eccitante.  
Essere un semplice oggetto del piacere, lasciarsi possedere a pieno per sentire con quanta forza possa usarlo.

Allora prende un lungo respiro, allungando la mano lungo i loro corpi e a tentoni sfiora il suo fianco, riuscendo ad afferrarlo per tenerlo in posizione.  
Un solo sguardo, un timido “continua” sussurrato a fior di labbra bastano per Roger che ringhia nel suo orecchio prima di avventarsi sulla sua bocca e affondando nuovamente con un colpo secco di bacino ancora una volta.

NdA  
Non ho scuse per il mio tremendo ritardo.  
Chiedo venia, non ho voglia di dirvi le mie lunghe peripezie ma vi rendo partecipi del fatto che letteralmente questo capitolo è stato scritto in ufficio, nei ritagli di tempo tra un lavoro e l’altro. Letteralmente nascondendomi dal capo che mi compariva alle spalle e io prontamente aprivo la pagina dell’e mail aziendale.

Vi posso dire che sto lavorando anche per voi, tra storie e illustrazioni qualcosa di grosso sta per arrivare.  
Stay tuned.

Ah… e comunque il piccolo verginello qui non lo è più.  
Eheheh.

Come sempre vi ringrazio se siete arrivate/i fin qui e se trovate errori, beh, ci sono, ho finito di scriverlo con un bel po’ di vinelo in corpo e sono consapevole che la chiusura non sia delle migliori ma o così o altri tre mesi di attesa ahahah

Xoxo  
ninfy


End file.
